Naruto's Secret on Full Moons
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: They say they lust for each other, but is that all? And what is that secret that explains why Naruto wants to see Sasuke at the full moon? SasuNaru, ItaOC Now complete! Sequel now up!
1. The reason of my bad dreams

**For once, I'm doing an author's note. This is in Sasu-chan's point of view. Why? 'Cause he's cute and all, and I am better at doing things in his point of view. Maybe someday I'll change of point of view...**

**Just if you didn't know, I don't own Naruto nor any of its characters... and I let Sasuke's fanclub have him. He's cute, but not really my type.**

**Oh yeah... This hasn't anything lemonishly concrete. Just some yaoi fluff and desire/lust...**

**XxNnNnNnNnNxX**

I woke up in sweat. Obviously waking from another one of those nightmares I had for about a month.

In that nightmare, I am with my teammates on a bright sunny day, when suddenly the sky starts to be covered up by dark clouds. The wind starts blowing like it wants to take everything away. And then I find myself alone. I look around to find Sakura and Naruto, and when I see them, they're walking away slowly, their fingers entwined and smiling at each other. They walk, laughing, away from me, and not even bothering saying anything to me.

I try to call them up, but I have no voice.

I try to walk to them, but I'm not aproaching them.

Then I start to run to at least keep up with them, even so they're only walking, and it doesn't seem to do a difference.

I run as fast as I can, but they just keep going away, while everything around me is dark and they're the only thing I can see. There, continuing walking like nothing was happening and they were an ordinary couple.

I feel a strange pain as I look at them, all smiling at each other, their voices already fading away even though I'm running like crazy to try to join them.

I feel a painful ach in my heart as I watch them, from far away, starting to lean in for a kiss.

A kiss...

Then I just wake up in sweat, cursing myself for the hundredth time for my weak soul. But I wonder why I feel so much pain when I see them together.

Is it because of Sakura?

Nay...

Is it because of Naruto?

Certainly not.

Is it because I can't stand seeing them together and abandoning me?

Maybe.

Sitting on my very large bed, in my very big room, in my awfully giant house of Konoha, I calm down slowly, remembering that it was only a dream.

Then I wonder again.

Why did it hurt so much?

I can't put the finger on why I don't like the vision of them together and walking away from me, not even paying attention to me.

Maybe that's it. I like to be the center of attraction, and being ignored just makes me feel useless.

And I hate to feel useless.

It reminds me of my brother and the night of the massacre.

Being useless is just like being worthless.

I just hate to be either.

I lay down again, trying to return to sleep, but the feeling that I'll make another horrible nightmare haunts me. I give up, and get up.

The moon is quite shiny tonight. It'll soon be the full moon. I just sit near the window and look at the almost full moon. Then I hear something in the room.

I turn around quickly and get nose to nose with the dobe. His blue eyes are still clouded by the half-sleep he is into. Apparently, he's a sleepwalker.

"What are you doing here, dobe?" I ask stupidly as his gaze starts to clear up like he is recovering from his sleepwalking state.

"Hmmm... Sasuke? Sasuke!" His eyes snap open in a surprised look and he backs away a little. "How did I end up he... Why am I this close to you?"

"Calm down, dobe. You're a sleepwalker. I've got nothing to do with that." I said quickly. Why would I have something to do with the fact that he was standing in front of me.

"You should lock your door, you know. I may be a sleepwalker, but I couldn't have past a locked door by myself."

He is looking at me with a weird look on the face. Those azure eyes are watching me with incomprehention as I am lost in their ocean of blue.

I take a step forward. His eyes flash a fraction of second with fear but then he snap out of it and continues to watch me weirdly.

I take another step. He tries to get away but he trips on the sofa (A/N: What? His bedroom is very big so there must be something like that to make it a bit less empty!) and falls on it. He sits up and look at me with eyes filled with fear.

Somehow it attracts me and I make another step. I can see him shaking a bit. Is he afraid of me?

What am I doing? I... I want to go to him and make him stop shaking. I want to hold him close to me. A strange feeling is the one of lusting for an anoying blonde brat with such wonderfully blue eyes.

I walk to the sofa and get on it. He is at the other end, trying to back away. I can see his heavy breath. I move forward, going on top of him and leaning down slowly.

Our lips are only milimeters away. Gently, I close the gap between us in a kiss. My heart starts pounding in my chest as he responds and passes his hands on my neck, trying to deepen the kiss. I feel his tongue on my lower lip, beggin for entrance. And I grant it while my hands take a trip to his waist.

As our lips part again to give us time to take air, I see his eyes full of lust.

"I've been lusting for you for a while, Sasuke. I didn't think that I would have the chance to fulfill my desires in that way though." he says with a smirk.

I smirk back. "I still don't know exactly how I feel about you. But maybe you would like to take control tomorrow."

He looks a little sad. "Why not now?"

"Because it's already sunrise, dobe."

As I say that, the first rays of the sun enter through the window.

He sigh.

I do the same and as he get up, I take him by the hips and pull him against me.

He moans softly as he feels me.

"See you here at sunset, dobe." I mumure in his ear.

He smirks. "Is that a date?"

"Maybe. Just be here."

"I will." And with that, I let him go. I watch him go out of the room and away from the house by the window.

Now I know why my heart was hurting each time I had that stupid dream. I lust for Naruto, and I want him for myself and no one else.

**XxNnNnNnNnNxX**

**So that concludes this chapter. I know, it's short. Please review anyway. Flames accepted. Truely, I won't melt. You can even tell me ideas about next chapter and more. Yeah... I need some suggestions. 'Cause you're the readers!**

**I'll try to make a new chapter soon... I really will. I'll do it even if my PC decides to turn off every ten minutes! 'Cause I am a nice little kitty and I want to please you, people!**


	2. My obsession and the lake

**Second part! Yay! No, seriously. I had kind of a blank about this one. The action is coming... but this is no fluff or lemon or things of that kind. **

**Oh! And thanks to everybody who reviewed! **

**I do NOT own Naruto nor its characters. And Sasuke's fanclub can have him, he's not my type of guy.**

**XxXnNnNnNnXxX**

Here I am again, in my too big bedroom...

Yet I am sort of happy.

Because I know he's coming soon.

The sun is just above the horizon. The sky is a display of oranges and some pink colors the few clouds that hang low in the evening sky.

Orange...

Just thinking of that colour makes me think of him... and I fail to suppress a blush as I remember his pools of blue full of lust...

Those azure orbs in which I sink every time I look at them...

Those oceans of blue in which I want to abandon my soul...

And maybe even my sanity...

No... I LONG to lose my sanity when I look in them.

And those golden hair...

They look even more precious than gold itself!

All spiky and yellow like anything I've ever seen... I just want to pass my fingers in them to know how they feel like.

And those pink lips...

Oh! How I want to taste them again! I want to kiss those ramen flavoured lips until they bleed of it! (A/N: Yeah, I figured since Naruto love ramen, his lips should taste like it.)

In fact, I want to taste all of him! Every part of his being!

I want to make him my property, to hear him scream my name as loud as his lungs can allow him, to smell his damn sent of ramen every morning when I wake up.

I want HIM!

As I continue my fantasms about my blond kitsune while watching the setting sun, I can barely hear my door creek open. Without even looking, I can guess it's him.

"You could've ringed at the front door of the mansion, you know?" I say without moving.

"Well I didn't want to make you rush to the front door and neerly have a heart attack." says the voice of Naruto.

Oh my fucking god! Just hearing his squeaking voice makes me hard! (A/N: ' Exagerated, huh?)

"Hum... Sasuke?" he says at only centimeters away from my ear.

"Yeah?" I reply, turning slowly around to face him. My lips brush lightly on his cheek and he shiver a bit. I smirk.

"I wanted to... sort of show you something tonight." he says shyly.

"Sort of show me what?" I ask, slightly amused at the shy look on his face.

But that look turns to a darker one, as the sparks he always had in his eyes seem to die.

I put my hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look me in the eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's just something I have to show you before we get involved in anything serious." he answers his eyes almost as dead as the rest of my clan...

"Kind of a test?" I ask.

"Yeah... You could call it that. So... You comming or not?"

"Sure, I'll come." I smile at him, trying to give him some confidance.

He returns my smile, though his eyes remain as dead as they had become earlier.

I begin to worry a little, but I show nothing of it.

He takes out a piece of cloth. "I just... want to keep it a surprise. You okay with it?" he asks.

"Sure, whatever." I answer.

He puts the cloth over my eyes as a blindfold and pushes me gently to make me walk.

I really wonder what is that place he is taking me to. If he wants it to be a surprise, it must be really great!

¤¤¤

He makes me stop. I am really excited, but I keep it to myself.

"Are we arrived?" I ask as I start to be impatient of the waiting.

"Yeah." he answers. "We're arrived alright." He takes my blindfold off.

My eyes widen at the scenery.

Before me is a lake, bathing in the moon light and surrounded by trees.

Naruto is in front of me, facing the water. He is turning his back to me.

He takes a few steps and stops just as his feet were at the edge of the water.

"What did you want to show me?" I ask as he doesn't move.

He turns slightly his head and look at me by the corner of his eye. "You are about to witness what I've been hiding to everyone. Please, just tell me something before I show you." he says, a somewhat sad expression on the face.

"What do you want to know, dobe?" I ask, a little surprised.

"How do you feel about me?"

"Well..." I started.

"Please be honest."

How do I really feel about him?

Is it just lust?

No... There'se something else, something more...

Is it... love?

Maybe... But what exactly is the deffinition of love?

How could I know if it is really love I feel for him?

Wait... I think I remember something mother told me about how to know if I love someone.

Flash back 

_"Mom, how can you know if you really truely love somebody?" I asked._

_"Well..." she started, taking me on her knees. "You must appreciate that person very much. If you do but you're still not sure, you can ask yourself how you would feel if that person was to go away. Or if that person was to suffer. If it hurts, that person is really important to you."_

_"But if it is somebody of the familly who goes away or suffers, it will hurt very much."_

_"Yes. You could even feel like you're going to die of it. But... when it is someone you love, it hurts even more."_

_End of Flash Back _

If Naruto was to go away...

I would follow him even if it meant going to hell or to the stars.

If Naruto was to suffer...

I would kill the one who made him suffer.

But if it was because of me... I would want to suicide.

And if it was because of a random desease... I would end his suffering by killing him, then end my life.

So I...

"I... I guess I love you, Naruto. Yes... You are the one I love." I finally answer.

"What if I was to turn to a monster, would you still love me, teme?" he asks.

"Yes... Yes I will."

"Then I can show you..." he stepped in the water.

Only at that moment, I realise how beautiful the full moon is, reflecting on the lake's surface...

And Naruto who is going further on, going farther in the lake.

When he arrives in the middle, he turns to face me.

"Sasuke." His voice is just above a wisper. "Watch as I show you my secret."

**XxXnNnNnNnXxX**

**End of second part. No fun? Tch! You just have to ask me to put lemon or fluff (or both) in the next part, guys. I may be a nice kitty, but I want to have your oppinion on what to put in here!**

**And I was wondering something... Do cookies really help to have more reviews? 'Cause if they do... Sorry but I ate them all. I'll have to save some for the next time...**


	3. Naruto's Secret

**I know I have been a bad kitty. But it was worth it 'cause it didn't take me long to finish this part. So here I put it, the third part. No lemon nor fluff. I promise I'll put a sweet in the next part for all you readers who are mad at me. Just don't threaten me, please.**

**I do not own Naruto nor any characters and I probably never will. And I leave Sasuke to his fanclub. And yes, I will repeat this junk until I'm finished with my story.**

**XxXxNnNnNxXxX**

"Sasuke." His voice is just above a whisper. "Watch as I show you my secret."

Suddenly, the reflection of the moon seems to accentuate in clarity and intensity. A chill runs on my spine as a breeze blows over the flat surface of the lake.

Naruto isn't moving. He keeps his head down, like he was trying to hide his face.

From the shore, I mearely see something like cristal fall from his face to the lake.

A tear...

What could he be crying about?

"Naruto...?" I ask. But I stay where I am.

As he raises his head, my blood freezes in my veins.

His eyes are red and empty.

His hair are messy but they grow visibly as seconds pass.

Two wet lines form on his cheeks as he sees my scared expression.

He raises a hand, but immediately he freezes as well. Even from where I stand I can sense a pulse in the air as he doesn't move.

And suddenly...

He screams.

A bloodcurdling shriek.

The kind of cry that makes you want to run away as fast as your legs allow you.

But the kind of shout that is filled with pain and makes you want to go help the screamer.

Naruto arches his back and neck and suddenly dive in the water.

After a few terrifying seconds, something emerges from the surface.

But it isn't Naruto.

It isn't even human.

It is kind of a mutant dog. One on two legs.

It looks at me with its two red eyes. Eyes that are empty and dead.

So this is Naruto's secret.

He is a werewolf.

"Hello Sasuke-teme. So what do you say of my little secret, huh?" asks the wolverine Naruto.

I can't talk. My voice is caught in my throat.

The creature smirks and approaches.

I am frozen in place. My legs aren't responding. My brain feels numb.

As he steps out of the water, I can have a good look at him.

Dark yellow fur and red, piercing eyes. But even though he has animal traits, I can see somewhat of a sad expression on his face, through his smirk. And... he is taller than me!

"A cat caught your tongue, teme?" asks Naruto, teasingly.

Somehow, noticing his sad expression unlocked my voice. "Naruto?"

"Yes, Sasuke. It is me. Surprise!"

"How...?"

"Very long story. But I can't tell you now. I have business with you." A wicked smile grows on his face.

I am still terror-sticken.

He raises a hand...

No. A paw is more appropriate.

He raises a paw and puts it on the side of my face. Then he scratches my skin with a claw. "Come join me." he says as he cuts my face.

Then I suddenly wake up in my bed in sweat. Just as I recognise my bedroom, two arms enlace me and cotton-candy pink hair fly in my face.

I hear a soft "Sasuke" being said between sobs and I can tell, without even looking, that it is Sakura who is enlacing me.

Too bad it isn't Naruto...

And all I saw during the night of the full moon... Was it only a nightmare?

"Don't squeeze him like that or he'll fall unconscious again, Sakura!" says the voice of Naruto.

I open my eyes and look all around in hope of seeing the blond.

And there he is, standing by the open window, staring at me.

"Don't be so cold, Naruto! He as been asleep for at least a week!" says Sakura, glaring at Naruto.

What? Sleeping for at least a week? "What was that?" I ask, my voice husky.

The crying Sakura looks at me. "A week ago, you didn't came to practice and we started to worry. So we came here to see what was wrong and we found you on the flour. You slept since then." she says.

"Okay... But now that I'm awake, could you take your hands off me?"

Sakura immediatly releases me. I look at Naruto and I see a smirk on his face.

"Could you leave us for a moment, Sakura?" I ask, not taking my eyes off Naruto.

"Sure." says Sakura, a bit surprised.

As she leaves the room, Naruto's smirk gives place to a sad look.

"Slept well, sleeping beauty?" asks Naruto.

"Beet it, dobe! I want an explanation!" I say.

"An explanation for what? How to get up and walk?" says Naruto teasingly.

"No, you idiot! About that damn secret of yours!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, teme. Maybe beeing asleep for so long affected your brain. That is if you have any." He takes a glance at the closed door of my bedroom.

And I understand why he won't talk about it. "Maybe. So I guess I'll just get another week of sleep. You know... to clear up my mind a little."

He smirks. "Looks like a good idea. But to clear up your mind, you could even take a hundred years, you know." And he heads for the door.

"Idiot." I say as he leaves the room.

**XxXxNnNnNxXxX**

**So... End of third part. Want to know exactly why they didn't talk? 'Cause Sakura is listnening on the door!**

**Next part, I put lemony fluff. Yep! You heard me! Yaoi-y lemon and fluff. I swear I'll put that!**

**Flames accepted here again. And this time I saved cookies! So if you review, you get a cookie!**


	4. Fun behind the waterfall

**Sorry for the waiting, dear readers and reviewers! I had a really hard time with this one. Because I'm out of my extreme insanity state, so it was hard writting the lemon. This is a long chapter.**

**I do not own the serie Naruto nor it's characters and Sasuke already have enough fangirls in his fanclub, I'm not in it and I don't want him. Only the plot belongs to me.**

**XnNnNnNnNnNnX**

I slept for more than a week? What happened? What did he do to me?

Guess I'll have to ask him when I see him again. After today's practice, that is.

It's been two days since my 'awakening'. I didn't see Naruto since then.

But today I have to go to the practice. So I leave my house and head for the rendez-vous point.

¤¤¤¤¤

Arrived at the bridge where we're supposed to join, I sit back to get some shut eye.

No sound is in the air except the soft, soothing and constant little roaring of the river that passes under the bridge.

I am the first arrived, as always, and it is relaxing to be alone elsewhere than in my gigantic mansion.

Then I hear footsteps. Rapid, soft noises coming from behind me.

Unmistakebly a ninja.

Luckily for me, at this time of the day, it can only be one of my teemmates.

And even luckier, each of them has a scent of his own.

Strong scent of raspberry and strawberry for Sakura, a little of ramen smell for Naruto and a light odour I call "just out of a swamp" for Kakashi. The man could seriously change of perfume...

And the wind is blowing from the same direction as come the footsteps.

I smell the tiny breeze that blows and I pick up... ramen. So Naruto is the one coming from behind.

I look in the empty streets of Konoha and I see something pink approaching. Sakura.

But no sign of Kakashi yet. Typical...

I close my eyes again. I'm not really in the mood for practice today, but I must if I want to avenge my family.

I feel suddenly a hand on my shoulder and it shakes me a little. "You awake, Sasuke?" asks the voice of Naruto.

"Just guess, dobe." I reply, not even opening my eyes.

"Well you could be dreaming or something like that, teme. I just want to be sure. 'Cause I think you got enough of a week of sleep to be able to stay awake for a month." says Naruto.

"Hey guys!" shouts the voice of Sakura, a little distance from where we are. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Sakura!" says Naruto in answer. "Look who kept his habits!"

"Sasuke!" shrieks Sakura.

I hear her footsteps coming closer and two arms enlace me. And the strong scent of raspberry and strawberry assails my nose. "Let go of me, Sakura." I say dully.

She immediatly releases me.

Weirdly, I see someone coming our way from the town.

Gray hair and reading an orange book while walking.

I am surprised of seeing him so early. Usually, he comes near twelve!

"Hello, students." says Kakashi as he arrives.

"You're early." I say.

"No." denies Kakashi. "I'm on time."

"That's just as surprising."

"Okay, here's the plan for the day." starts Kakashi, not even taking his eyes off his book. "Since you've been asleep for a week and so you didn't train, Sasuke, you're going to make out- uh... I mean... work out with Naruto."

I'll just pretend I didn't hear that...

"You two boys are going upstream to the waterfall to practice while I'll train Sakura elsewhere. Got it?"

"Yeah..." I say with a sigh. "Come on, dobe."

And we parted.

¤¤¤¤¤

We were sparing at the loud roaring of the waterfall, under its heavy stream that falls on us as we fight.

We were only in shorts, but I would have been happy to be naked with him... to see how he is under those shorts...

Maybe this is my chance...

He tries to hit me with a punch but I dodge it and I take advantage of the fact that he is off balance to crash my lips on his.

His eyes widen in surprise.

And he falls in the water.

While he struggles to return to the surface, I smirk and take a look to the other side of the waterfall. There is a cave behing it.

Perfect.

I go in it, sit back and wait.

After a few seconds, Naruto comes join me.

"What are you doing, Sasuke. I tought you wanted to practice." he says.

"Yeah..." I reply dully. "I have something to ask you, dobe."

"What is it?"

"Did... the events of the night of the full moon really happened?"

He sighes. "Yes."

I smirk. "Then what we did the night before was real, too." I look at him evily. "And what I told you at the lake was all the more real."

He blushes. "What do you have in mind, teme?"

"Just... something."

"That says really long on what you think, you know."

"I know very well." I approach him slowly, never taking my eyes off his, keeping my evil look and my smirk.

Let's analyse the situation.

We're wet...

He's gorgeous...

We're alone and isolated...

With only our shorts and boxers on us...

He's so handsome...

I just want to... touch him... taste him... everywhere... all of him...

As I go further, I can see his heavy breathing... his chest that goes up and down... it looks so tasty...

He is against the cave's wall...

I want to see all of him...

No...

I just want HIM.

I press myself on Naruto, pinning him to the wall.

His breathing becomes heavier as my shorts become uncomfortable.

He moans a little as I brush my lips against his.

"You want it too, don't you?" I ask huskily.

"You have no idea how much..." he reply quickly. He leans forward, closing the gap between us in a kiss.

I return the pressure and I lick his lower lip, asking him for entrance.

He parts his lips a little and I dart my tongue inside his mouth.

After some seconds of exploration of each other's mouth, that seemed like hours of delight, I decide to change a little the scenario.

I touch his tongue with mine and our lips glued together contain our moans.

After a minute of tongue-tango and muffled moans, we part.

But I lean to kiss his neck immediatly.

He moans, groans and miewls of delight as I kiss, suck and nibble at the bare skin of his neck.

My hands start by exploring his chest, then his belly and they arrive quickly to the edge of his shorts.

I slowly pull the garment down his legs and I smirk at the sight of the buldge in his boxers. "It seems I'm not the only one enjoying myself."

"Shut up and take yours off, you slowpoke!" he says, but in the same time he pulls my shorts down quickly.

And the tent in my boxers is as visible as his.

I push him on the ground and I lower down to kiss him passionately while I take off our boxers in two swift movements.

Then I contemplate his magnificent body.

His lower part is even more breathtaking than the upper part.

As I look back at his eyes, I smirk as I notice how he looks at me.

And I hear him mutter something that sounds like "Horny bastard."

I smirk. "What did you say?"

"I said that you're damn hot and horny, bastard." he says with a goofy grin.

I go on him quickly and kiss him roughly. "You make me even harder when you smile like that and it's about to drive me crazy!"

"What's wrong with that? We both want it."

"But when I loose my senses, I can hurt you without knowing, dobe." I say. Then I lick his cheek. "And I don't want a one night stand with you."

"So do I, but I'm not made out of paper, you know. And you don't know if I am masochist or not." He smirks goofily. "Besides... how could you get harder?"

I smirk, then I move my hips to rub my shaft against his. I succeed in containing a moan, but I took him by surprise and he can't suppress a groan. "Don't play that game with me."

"But maybe I want you to fuck me senseless, teme."

"Stop it or I'll have to take you to my house, tie you to the bed with chains and secure the bed to its spot by chaining it too. Now shut up so I can fuck you already."

"Go ahead. I want you as badly as you want me."

Our chat stops as I hear voices on the other side of the waterfall. I focus on them to hear what's said, even if it's tough through the roaring of the cascade that echoes in the small cave.

"Where could they be?" asks the voice of a girl. "You send them here, didn't you sensei?"

It must be Sakura, certainly speaking to Kakashi. What the heck are they doing here? "Shit. It's Kakashi and Sakura." I whisper in Naruto's ear.

"Aw man! They should have left us at least until dawn, it was a deal!" Naruto whimpers.

A deal? I'll have to clarify some other things latter with that blond.

"Stop reading that junk when you're supposed to be doing something else!" says angrily Sakura as she gets no reply.

I hear closely to what Kakashi's answer will be.

"They SHOULD be NEAR here. I never told them to train in the water." says Kakashi. "Now let's get back to practice. They'll show up eventually. I'm not even surprised to not seeing them. I told Naruto to take as much time as he wanted to train Sasuke. Even if it continues to dawn. Come now."

And after that, nothing. But as I put all my attention to what's going on on the other side, I don't notice what Naruto is doing. As I hear nothing, I take back my attention to him but I find him on top of me, while I'm laying on my back.

He is crawling back, going down my body, without even touching me.

He stops as he's face to face with my erect member.

"What are you..." I am cut off by him placing gently a finger on my lips.

"I want to meet your lower self." he says with a pervert smile. "You were so slow that I decided to take commands for a bit." With that, he lowers his head and licks my dick from base to tip.

I can't suppress a moan and my body trembles of pleasure...

Then he looks at me with that pervert smile. "Tough to resist the temptation to fuck me senseless now, eh Sasuke?"

"Fine. I warn you. You continue to look at me like that and I won't be as gentle as I would be otherwise." I say.

His grin widdens. "Come. I'm waiting." he says, then he licks another time my member...

And I loose my self control.

I get away a little and I force him brutally to get on his palms and knees.

I position myself behind him and without any warning of any sort, I start to insert my erection in his tight ass.

I can see, even in my position, the pain written on his face.

But I continue.

When finally I'm all inside him, I stop a bit.

"Missing the kind Sasuke, my pet?" I ask with a smirk.

"No..." says Naruto. "Not one bit. Because there never was one, you cold hearted asshole."

"Why I thank you for the compliment." I say sarcastically. "Ready to go yet?"

"Just a bit longer... you're fucking big, you know?"

"Not that much. But you're fucking tight. And I love it."

"Now just move already!"

I don't even reply. Because if I do, we'll be stuck like that until tomorrow morning.

I get slowly a bit of my dick out, then I push it back in Naruto.

I redo the movement a couple of times when suddenly I hit something in Naruto.

He arches his back and cries of pleasure.

I smirk and hit that spot again, only to get the same reaction.

"Faster, teme." he groans.

And I comply, hitting again and again that spot that makes him cry of delight.

I can hardly contain my own moans.

I go as fast as I can, getting out then going back in with great force.

I stop containing my moans.

The small cave in which we're in is filled with both our moans and screams.

And suddenly, his walls tightens around me and he comes on our stomachs while crying my name loudly.

It triggers my onw release and I scream his name.

I colapse on top on him, exhausted like I've never been before.

"That was fun." says Naruto when his breathing becomes normal again.

"Yeah." I reply. Then I get out of him completely. "We should wash up before getting back in our clothes."

"Good idea. But before we do that..." we begins, then he gets up on his elbows and kiss me fully on the lips.

When he breaks the kiss, he smirks and stands up.

**XnNnNnNnNnNnX**

**Here you have it. Cookies for the reviewers only. I accept flames, requests and ideas. And reviews to tell me how good it was too!**

**Sasuke, stop smirking like that. You're giving me the creeps. And Naruto, you could seriously stop grinning so goofily. You're scary too.**

**No! Stay away from me you two gaylovebirds! I won't put an OC unless it's requested by my dear reviewers! And I may put something bloody and creepy and scary and... well, something you usually see in horror things.**

**Sasuke: (scary smirk) Cool.**

**Naruto: And what about the werewolf?**

**Me: (evil smirk) He'll probably be in the next chapter. (evil laugh)**

**Sasuke and Naruto: And after that she says we're creepy.**


	5. Naruto's strange disappearance

**Fifth chapter! Yep, I had ideas for this one. There is a bit of blood.**

**I don't own the serie Naruto nor it's characters. Sasuke belongs to his fanclub.**

**NnNnNnYnNnNnN**

I woke up in sweat, only to find myself in the sheets of my bed, alone.

The nightmare I just did was... well... unusual.

¦¦¦¦¦

_I was on the roof of my mansion, in the begining. Alone in the soft breeze and under the warm sun._

_Then some kid with dark red hair ran up to me, saying "Father! Father! Mother wants to know if you'd like to have a piece of the cake she just made!"_

_I reply "I'd love to."_

_Then the kid runs back inside._

_Immediately after, a woman comes join me on the roof and she hands me a piece of cake with a smile._

_Pink hair... strong scent of raspberry and strawberry... this woman is Sakura._

_"Would my dear husband want to accompany me to the grave? It's been ten years now and he'd be happy to know that you visit his tombstone. After all... he gave his life to save me."_

_Who is she talking about?_

_Wha... WHAT? I'm married to Sakura Haruno? And I had a child with her?_

_This is definetly creepy._

_Then the scenery changes and we're in a graveyard._

_In front of us is a white marble tombstone. On it is written the name of... Uzumaki Naruto._

_I start to panick and my heart races like mad. The sky is covered by dark clouds._

_Sakura disappears suddenly. And the kid with dark red hair appears in front of me, standing on the tombstone._

_The wind blows really hard._

_But my every senses are focused on the kid._

_He looks at me in the eyes. "Now it shall begin." he says._

¦¦¦¦¦

What a creepy, weird dream it was.

I look by the window. The sun just starts to go up.

I have to go to the practice today, too. And I know it'll be less fun than yesterday.

A smirk grows on my lips as I remember what I did with Naruto behind the waterfall.

But as soon as I recall everything that happened, I focus on getting ready for training.

¤¤¤¤¤

The practice is over.

I'm walking slowly in Konoha's streets.

Naruto missed today.Apparently some sickness he just got.

But I think it's something else than that.

Maybe in relation to his secret.

As I turn the thoughts in my head in all senses possible, my feet take me to his appartment. I stop just in front of his door.

Why am I here?

Oh! Yes! I remember now. Yesterday I forgot to talk to him about the important things I wanted to talk with him.

I knock on the door.

No answer.

I repeat the action only to get the same thing: nothing.

Guess he really is sick.

I head back home.

¤¤¤¤¤

The sun is setting. It's been two hours since I got home and I'm bored off my ass. There really isn't much to do here.

I look at the orange sky.

How I want to see him again...

To taste him again...

To feel him again...

To HAVE him again...

If he doesn't show up tomorrow, I'll smash his door. To know what's up with him.

¤¤¤¤¤

Another day of training has passed by. Naruto didn't show up today either.

Sakura and Kakashi are just a little worried.

But me, I'm worried sick.

Two days of training without the blond kitsune is near impossible.

The end of the world is approaching...

Or something really bad happened to him.

I even asked the people in Ichiraku if they saw him, but they hadn't in two days.

I'm arriving at his appartment.

It's silent, as always. I knock on the wooden door.

No answer.

I knock again. "Dobe, open up. It's me, Sasuke."

No answer.

This is really getting on my nerves.

I smash the door with a kick and walk in.

The smell of ramen planes all around.

The appartment is small, but there is atiny hall with a corridor that leads to the kitchen and the living room. And you can reach the bedroom by the living room.

I already came here.

I walk down the corridor.

I turn left to enter the kitchen.

And I gasp in shock at the sight before me.

There was three... no four ninjas lying in a pool of their blood.

And judging by the smell, they've been there for at least 36 hours.

There was a battle here.

But no sign of Naruto.

I walk to the table and look on it.

There is a lettre with droplets of dried blood on it. I take it in my hands and read it.

It is a letter from the council of Konoha.

A letter of expulsion from the village.

What the hell? The council has expulsed Naruto from Konoha?

I want an explanation. And it just so happen that I know who to ask for answers.

I rush out of the appartment, then through the streets. I head to the Hokage tower.

¤¤¤¤¤

I arrive without warning in the office of Tsunade. She is talking to Shizune. As I walk...

No... run is more appropriate.

So as I run into the office, the two women look at me.

"Who do you think you are to come herelike that?" says Tsunade, a little angry.

"I want an explanation!" I cry angrily.

They look at me as if I was crazy. "What for?" asks Tsunade.

"For this." I answer, throwing the letter to her.

She takes a little moment to read it and her eyes open wide.

Shizune, who was reading over the Hokage's shoulder, gasps. "What is the meaning of this?" she asks, astonished.

"Where did you find this?" asks Tsunade, not taking her eyes off the paper.

"In Naruto's appartment. Along with the corpses of four ninjas killed more than 24 hours ago." I say, calming a little.

"I'll investigate on this. Because it is unacceptable. Do you know where Naruto is?"

"No. That was the main reason I smashed his door open."

"Alright. I'll keep you informed, Sasuke. You can relax a little." says Tsunade while getting up.

I walk out of her office after thanking her briefly.

What happened to you, Naruto?

**NnNnNnYnNnNnN**

**Already the end of chapter five. That was weird, I know. Flames, requests, ideas and compliments accepted. Yes. I accept flames. Truely. It helps me writting. And just so you know: No, english is not my first language. French is. And you'll get cookies if you review!**

**Naruto: (angry) You didn't even put the werewolf! You're a liar!**

**Me: No I'm not! It didn't fit in this chapter. But the OC and the wolverine will be in the next chapter. I promise.**

**Sasuke: And a bit more blood.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Naruto: Argh! You two never tell me anything! Who is this OC?**

**Me: You'll know in the next chapter, since you'll be back... sort of.**

**Naruto: That's unfair!**


	6. The mist hunter, Yuki

**Sixth chapter. A little dark. And I introduce you to my OC! But there is a corpse here. And a bit of blood. And Naruto truely comes back in the next chapter. If I don't do that, you will have the right to... send Sasuke to torture me.**

**I don't own the serie Naruto nor it's characters. And Sasuke belongs to his fanclub. But my OC and the plot has my name written all over!**

**NnNnNyYyNnNnN**

It's been another five days. No sign of Naruto, no news from Tsunade, nothing.

But even more creepy, yesterday Sakura didn't come to practice. Kakashi decided to give me a break, since I'm the only one of the team left.

It's the middle of the day. Tsunade sent someone this morning to summon me to her office.

Guess she found something interesting. I exit silently my mansion and I walk in direction of the Hokage tower.

I wonder what it is she wants to talk about.

¤¤¤¤¤

I enter the office. Tsunade is behind the desk. I am a little surprised to see that the piece of fourniture doesn't break under all those papers.

But something in the shadow of a corner of the room is taking attention.

"Hello, Sasuke." sighes Tsunade. I focus my attention back to her. "You're just on time."

"You found something about Naruto?" I ask.

"Sorry, but no. We found no trace of Naruto." says the fifth Hokage, a little sad. "But I want to talk to you about something more important. We inspected Naruto's appartment. Apparently, Naruto is the one who killed those four men. I don't know what they were doing there or who they are. And I have news about Sakura Haruno. She is on your team, am I correct?"

"Yes. But I didn't see her yesterday or today."

"That's to be expected, since she's in the hospital."

My eyes widden. "What?"

"You heard me. She was attacked by something in an alley and when we found her, she was in a deep coma. But her state is stable."

"What happened to her?"

"We don't know for sure."

"I keep telling you it was a werewolf." says a voice coming from the dark corner.

"Oh! Sasuke, I introduce you to Yuki. She's a nomade ninja from the village hidden in the mist, but she's not with them anymore. She is a specialist of strange things." says Tsunade.

A young woman steps out of the shadow. Dark red hair, dark green eyes, and black trench coat, t-shirt and baggy cargo pants. Her hair are tied up in abun with a navy blue ribbon. She looks approximately my age. "Hi." she says dully.

"Uh... hi." I reply.

"I put you two in a teem to investigate on what has been happening lately." says Tsunade.

"There has been more happening?" I ask stupidly.

"Murders, in general." answers Yuki. "The victims are found in pools of blood, just like the four men in your buddy's appartment. All in small alleys. I can show you if you want."

"Why putting me in this mission?" I ask to Tsunade.

"Simply because Yuki here doesn't want a big team, with girls or with old geezers, like she said. And you're the only male Gennin left in Konoha, the others are already on missions outside town."

"He'll do." says Yuki.

Somehow, I sense this mission will be really weird. Maybe because the girl I'm paired with IS weird.

"Can you wait outside, Yuki?" asks Tsunade.

"Sure." And the girl leaves.

"Does this mission suit you, Sasuke?" asks me Tsunade.

"Not really." I reply francly.

"You want more information about Yuki, is that it?"

"It would help."

"Her full name is Yuki Suikitsu. She comes from the village hidden in the mist. After some problems with the principals of her village, she left it. She doesn't want to wear the sign of her village now because of the problems she had. She's a mercenary but we can trust her. She is not in a gang of any sort. She travels from land to land to help random ninjas and villages."

"Tough life."

"She's a good girl. I already asked her to do some things and she did them."

"Do you know anything more about her past or her origins?"

"Nobody knows about that. Except her and some people in the village hidden in the mist."

"Okay, I accept the mission."

"One more thing." she says as Iam about to leave.

"What?"

"She needs somewhere to stay while she's here."

I sigh. "I'll take her to my house." I start back to the door but I stop just in front of it and turn back to Tsunade. "Just so you know, I'm gay. And with Naruto."

Her eyes widden. "That's new."

"You... think he's okay?"

She seems startled by my question, but she quickly get over it and smiles warmly at me. "I'm sure he'll be alright when you'll find him."

"Thanks. I needed to hear that." And I exit her office.

¤¤¤¤¤

I took Yuki home, and now she's leading me to one of the most recent places she saw corpses.

"It should be right behind that corner." she says, pointing at a turn in the alley.

We walk to it and I look at the scene.

A body half-eaten by something big and lying in a pool of dried blood.

The stench is horrible, but it doesn't seem to touch Yuki.

"That's the most recent one." she says. "It was a young ninja. Probably a Gennin of around our age."

"A gennin?" I repeat. "You know who it is?"

"Nope. And none of the teams reported a missing member. Yet."

"What do you mean "yet"?"

"Well, none of the teams reported at all. So I figure that maybe one of the teams is all dead and this is one of their members. But your Hokage says it is improbable."

"Are you sure this a Gennin from Konoha?"

"Yep. I found the headband on the body." Then she points at a forehead protector that has been washed to see the sign on it. And it is Konoha's leaf.

I gulp. "You know who it is?"

"Nope. But Tsunade didn't see this one yet. I suppose this Gennin has been killed during the night."

"And the others?"

"The other corpses? Same state. But we could figure out their identity. Simple villagers."

"How was Sakura when she was found?"

"She was unconcious and she had many wounds. I think she escaped and crawled until she lost her conciousness."

"For how long have you been here?"

"A week or so. The sun is about to set. We'd better get back home and continue the investigation tomorrow."

I look at the sky. It is a beautiful orange color. "Maybe you're right... let's go."

And we head back to my mansion. As we walk, I decide to ask her a bit more details about herself.

"What are you doing here exactly, usually?"

"Little works for Tsunade. Nothing much."

"Did you face a situation like this one before?"

"Kinda. While I was walking in the forest, I found a team. They were all in a state like the body you saw."

"You have an idea of what kind of people did this?"

"It isn't a human, you can be sure of that. It was something else."

"You know what we have to face, then?"

"Yeah. But Tsunade wants proofs. So I can't claim that it is a werewolf for now."

A werewolf? No... Naruto, are you the one who did this?

"You seem to have something on your mind. Want to share it with me?"

I look at her. Her cold features have melted and now she's looking... kind.

Well... she's human after all. She's not a monster.

"No. It's okay. I'm just a bit worried for my teammates."

"It's normal. Hey, I'm sure they'll be okay."

It seems like almost everybody has a heart, after all.

¤¤¤¤¤

I wake up in the middle of the night. I'm all alone in my gigantic bedroom. Yuki is sleeping in another room.

I get up and walk to the window.

The stars are twinkling and the half-moon is shining on the dark blanket that is the night sky.

I sigh. I miss him more every day.

I go back to my bed and try to go back to sleep.

As I slip into deep slumber, I hear a noise outside, passing by the open window.

The howl of a wolf or something like that.

But I hear it too late and I fall asleep before even getting the chance to wonder what it could be.

**NnNnNyYyNnNnN**

**No. I don't plan to put Yuki and Sasuke in a couple. Maybe in a sequel to this fic, but not in here (except on request).**

**Yuki: (cold stares and smirk) Next chapter'll be fun.**

**Me: Yep. You'll love it, Yuki. A hunt and what happened to Naru-chan.**

**Naruto: Who was that Gennin, anyway?**

**Me: I don't know! I didn't think about who it could be!**

**Sasuke: Couldn't you have killed Sakura?**

**Me: She's in the coma. You should be happy to not having her around for a while.**

**Naruto: Him? Happy? If you ever see him smile of happiness, I swear I'll kiss Yuki!**

**Yuki: (offended) Hey!**

**Me: (smirks) Watch what you're swearing, Naru-chan. Because it could happen.**

**Sasuke: If you do that, you're fourth on my list of priorities to kill. Itashi, Orochimaru and Sakura coming first, of course.**

**Me: Great! I do a little moment between Naru-chan and you and that's how you thank me? Watch it 'cause I could end up killing you and putting Naruto and Yuki in a couple. And Sakura pregnant of you. (evil smirk)**

**Sasuke: You wouldn't!**

**Me: Stop it or that's what I'll do.**

**Yuki: Review, people! Say suggestions on who could be that murdered Gennin, too. Nyx takes every kind of reviews and will give you cookies for it.**

**Me: You said it! (whispers to the readers and reviewers) Just between you and me. I won't put the threat I did to Sasuke. Except if you request it, of course.**


	7. Think back, and chase

**Here I give you the seventh chapter. A bit long. And some clarifications on the relationship between Sasuke and Yuki. No, they aren't in couple. Yes, Naruto is back in this chapter, but you'll see him more in the next chapter.**

**I don't own the serie Naruto nor it's characters and espacially not Sasuke who belongs to his fanclub. But the plot belongs to me and Yuki too.**

**NnNnYyYyYnNnN**

¦¦¦¦¦

_I am in an empty room._

_There is nobody but me._

_There is no fourniture either._

_I am standing in the middle._

_On the wall at my left is an open window. But outside I see nothing but white space._

_On the wall at my right is a closed wooden door._

_And there is no dust on the floor. I'd even say it's shiny._

_Then the door creaks open._

_Someone enters in the room._

_A hooded person. Smaller than me._

_"Now that it has begun, tell me..." starts the person. Judging by the voice, I guess it's a young girl. "Tell me what side you'll chose."_

_She walks in front of me, between the now open door, and the open window._

_A strange atmosphere planes in the room as I look at her._

_She is covered up by a black hooded robe._

_"What?" I ask, not understanding the meaning of her question._

_"Now that it has begun, tell me what side you'll chose." repeats calmly the girl._

_"What are you talking about? And who are you anyway?"_

_"You know who I am, even though you may not remember it in here." She takes off her robe and throw it by the window._

_My eyes widden as I look at the twelve-year-old girl before me._

_It's Yuki._

_But her eyes aren't as hallow as they are when I look at her for real._

_I know this is a dream._

_I know this girl isn't really Yuki who is playing with my dreams._

_"Which side will you chose?" she repeats. "Please tell me."_

_"What are you talking about, Yuki?"_

_"You have two ways of escaping this room: the door and the window." she says. "Which will you chose to take?"_

_"And if I want to stay here?"_

_Her expression darkens. "In that case you have two choices again: killing me... or letting me kill you."_

_"What is the meaning of this?"_

_"You have two choices: you can leave or stay here. If you decide to leave, you can take the door or the window. If you decide to stay, you decide between killing your friend or getting killed by her." says a deeper version of Yuki's voice._

_The younger Yuki walks to me, takes my hand and puts it on her cheek. "These are your present choices, Sasuke Uchiha." she says. Then she looks deep into my eyes._

_"Why?" I ask, feeling lonely._

_"Because that's the way it is, my friend. But whatever your choice is..." she stops and sighes. "... we will never see each other the same way again."_

_"Wake up, Sasuke!" says a voice. "Come on! Wake up already!"_

¦¦¦¦¦

"Is there a way to keep our relationship the way it is?" I ask, as I come back to conciousness.

"Why yes there is, idiot. If you open your eyes now, I'll make sure I don't kill you because you're lazy." says Yuki's voice.

My eyes open, only to see darkness. "Why is it so dark?"

"The sun isn't up yet, genius." she says, giving me a poke on the shoulder. "I've located it."

I sit up in bed and look at her in disbelief. "Really? Where?"

"It's been howling for three nights. It comes from the forest. As soon as you're dressed up properly, we're off."

I blush, remembering that I slept in only my boxers and that it was so hot that I kicked the covers off the bed. "Then why are you here?"

"I had to wake you up. Or else we would have missed it." she explains. Then a smirk grows on her lips. "Besides, I already came while you were sleeping like this."

She starts laughing and I throw a pillow at her. She takes it directly in the face, still laughing and throw it back at me.

"Alright! I'm out! Stop throwing your pillows at me!" And she steps out of my bedroom.

¤¤¤¤¤

We've only been knowing each other for two weeks, and we're already close friends.

She is merely a year older than me.

And even though she can be a true devil, I'm glad to know her.

Especially in times like these.

It's been two weeks since I last saw Naruto. And Sakura has been in the coma for a week.

And Kakashi...

Well he is in a critical state. got attacked too, and barely survived.

Tsunade herself doesn't know if he'll survive.

The corpse of the Gennin that Yuki showed me has been identified using the objects that were with the body. It is Hinata Hyuga.

Everybody in Konoha mourned her. But especially her teammates and her familly.

That has slowed down a bit our investigation.

But if Yuki hadn't been with me, I would have commited a suicide.

Now I am fully dressed and ready to go. She woke me half an hour ago, but I had to shower. As I step out of my room, I see her leaning against the wall in front of my bedroom's door.

"You know..." she starts. "... you're pretty slow, for a boy." She smirks.

"Well maybe if you hadn't traumatised me when you woke me up, it would have been shorter."

"What? I had to dress you up myself before waking you?" she asks ironically. "While you're at it, I could have bathed you, got you dressed and fed you while you were asleep and saying my name over and over."

"I... said your name in my sleep?" I ask in disbelief.

"I may have exagerated a little, but yes. You said my name. A total of three times before asking me that stupid question."

"It wasn't directed to you... well not you you, but you in my dream."

"Am I supposed to be flattered by knowing you dreamt of me?"

"No... it was a younger you... You asked me... to make a choice."

"You'll tell me about it when we'll be finished today? I'd love to hear about it." She was sincere, I could hear it.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later. Let's go."

And we're off.

¤¤¤¤¤

We've been chasing after that... thing for now half an hour. It's fast, be we can keep up with it.

That's not what preoccupies me most.

In fact, what is more preoccupant than the fact that we're not sure of what it is, is its chakra signature.

I've seen before.

Too many times.

It's Naruto's chakra I sense. Yuki never met him, so she doesn't know.

Maybe I'll tell her later.

But for now we must focus on at least getting a glance at it. Even though I know what we'll see, and I'm sure Yuki has a guess.

It must be Naruto's werewolf form.

When we were out of the mansion, it howled again and we've been able to track it to the forest.

I think it knows we're after it. So it tries to escape.

But Yuki already faced such beasts and she says she knows it's pattern of action.

Tsunade said that she trusts Yuki's judgement on what the beast is. But we have to have a look at it, just to be sure. I think she's afraid of it.

We continue to run after the creature. It seems to have slowed down a little.

"It's scaning us." says Yuki with a frown. "It wants to know if we have silver on us."

"Why? Is it afraid of silver?" I ask.

She smiles briefly at me. "It's its weakness. It is capable of healing itself very fast from normal wounds. But when it is hurt by silver... the wound can't heal. It there is a small amount of silver that goes in the blood, it acts like poison and it kills the werewolf slowly and painfully."

Killing Naruto...

I won't let her do that.

I won't let her kill my love.

Not my Naruto.

Not even if I must die for it.

"Yuki. There is something I must tell you." I say, getting my cold and serious attitude, something I don't do anymore with her.

"Later, Sasuke. It's stopping. We'll be able to look at it." she says with a triumphant smile.

And it really did. We stay on a large branch near the clearing where the creature has stopped.

It is in the middle, its back to us.

Yuki prepares to charge with her sword, but I stop her by pinning her to the trunk of the tree.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" she asks, surprised.

"I won't let you kill him!" I say, my eyes shut firmly.

The few clouds that were covering the sky are blown away and the light of the moon lights the clearing.

The creature is big and furry, a dog on two legs. Its fur is a dark yellow.

"Let me go, Sasuke! We have to kill it! It's a werewolf! If it opens the skin with its claws or fangs, the person will transform into a werewolf too! We can't let it escape!" she says, struggling to try to get free.

My eyes are still shut and some tears roll down my cheeks. "I won't let you kill him!" I cry.

She stops struggling. "You know who it is, don't you?" she asks softly.

"Yes."

"He is a close friend to you?"

"Very close."

"I understand. I won't kill him. I promise."

I open my teary eyes and look into hers. Those dark green eyes that seem to be able to look through the skin and body to the soul. "Really?"

"Yes. Just let me go. I'll hurt him a little, but not enough to kill him or even traumatise him."

I let her go.

She takes something out of her trench coat and attach it to her sword. Then she dashes into the clearing right on Naruto.

I stay on the branch, watching the short fight.

Yuki suddenly jumps in the air and gets on Naruto's back. Then she opens Naruto's skin a little and smashes the thing attached to her sword on the wound.

She jumps off Naruto and watches as he is crying in pain.

He gets on his knees, then loses conciousness and fall on the ground.

**NnNnYyYyYnNnN**

**Poor Naru-chan, I know. But I won't kill him. I like him.**

**Sasuke: You said what?**

**Me: That I like him but that he is yours.**

**Sasuke: That's better.**

**Naruto: (crying) Why did you do that, Yuki?**

**Yuki: Hey, I'm not the one who decides. Nyx is.**

**Naruto: (glares at the writter) You're better having an explanation for hurting me so much.**

**Me: Don't forget that you killed poor little Hinata. And I didn't kil you, you should be happy.**

**Naruto: (sees the threat and stops complaining)**

**Yuki: Anyway, why couldn't I kill the guy?**

**Me: Because then Sasuke would have killed the both of us, starting probably by me.**

**Sasuke: (nods with an evil look)**

**Yuki: But Sasuke is my little bro! (hugs Sasuke)**

**Sasuke: We're not of the same family. And I don't like hugs.**

**Yuki: (smirks) Except from Naruto.**

**Sasuke: So what? I don't like girls.**

**Yuki: Meanie! (punches Sasuke in the jaw and leaves the room)**

**Naruto: (runs after Yuki) Wait, Yuki! If you go, I have no chance of surviving against the council of Konoha!**

**Me: Hey! How do you know that, twerp?**

**Naruto: Huh... (leaves the room after Yuki, forgetting papers on the table)**

**Sasuke: (smirks) He read your ideas.**

**Me: Naruto! Come back here! (leaves the room, chasing after Naruto)**

**Sasuke: Keh! And so I have to deliver her message... idiot writter... Nyx won't be able to up-date for a while because of some business she must take care of. It'll be at least a week and a half before she puts the next chapter.**

**Yuki: (comes back in the room, jumps on Sasuke and sits on him with a triumphant smile) Review, dear reviewers! Nyx takes every kind of review you can send her! If you send requests, she'll put them if she can.**

**Sasuke: Get off my back, literally.**

**Yuki: Not until Nyx comes back. (takes a magasine and starts reading) And besides... You're comfortable!**


	8. Yuki's Secret

**I'm finally back! And now I can give you the next chapter! Hurray!**

**I do not own the characters nor anything about Naruto. But I own Yuki and the plot.**

**Sasuke: Now she's back. So could you get off my back?**

**Yuki: (sitting on Sasuke) But you're so comfortable!**

**Sasuke: I don't care, get off!**

**Yuki: I'll get off your back after the chapter, okay? I promise.**

**NnNnYyXyYnNnN**

We had brought Naruto to my mansion, to an unused bedroom. He is well asleep, and alive.

That fact alone puts my worries aside a little.

I can still trust Yuki.

But then again, she has been acting strange since we brought him home.

She is avoiding my look.

She tries to stay away from me, I think.

There is something wrong with her. I can sense it.

It's been two days since we got back with Naruto.

None of us has left the mansion since. And now that I think about it, we didn't speak much since, either.

I am sitting on a chair beside Naruto's bed, my back facing the door.

He keeps wincing in his sleep as though he was having a bad dream.

The wound Yuki made him is healed already.

"I hope you'll wake up soon, my Naruto." I say, squeezing gently his hand in mine.

"No need to hope. He should wake up any minute, now." says Yuki's voice behind me.

I turn around in my chair and look at the open door.

Yuki is standing there, looking at the floor beneath me, melancholy on her face.

Some might say I am a fool to not fall for her beauty. They said so when I turned down Sakura in public.

But Yuki…

I don't feel like I should desire her. In fact, I almost consider her like a sister. She is my friend. Even more than Sakura or Kakashi.

"You care deeply for him, don't you?" she asks.

"Yes. Naruto and I… we're lovers." I say, looking back at Naruto.

"Did he bit you? Or scratched you?"

"I don't remember…" I reply, looking at her.

"It's okay. If you don't remember… he might."

"I do." says Naruto.

We look at him as he sits up in bed. He grunts a curse, wincing in pain.

"What did you put inside me? I feel like every muscle in my body was on fire and my head was about to burst!" he says, rubbing his head.

"I injected a special treatment in your body that stops you from transforming. You'll have to take it again in five days." says Yuki. She walks to the other side of the bed and sits on a chair with a sigh. "'Cause I don't think you want to transform again."

"What's it made of anyway?"

"Silver, viper venom and a magic, secret other thing I can't tell you about for now." she answers, looking at the ceiling.

"I thought werewolves were allergic to silver." I say.

"Yes, they are. It acts like a deadly poison in their system. But the secret ingredient changes that for the treatment."

"How come you know this many things about werewolves?"

"You don't need to know." She looks through the window. "At least not now. It's too soon."

The orange light from the setting sun is piercing the open window and bathing the room. It will be night soon.

"Anyway…" says Yuki, looking back at Naruto. "Did you bite or scratch Sasuke to blood?"

"Yes." replies Naruto. "I did both on the night of the last full moon."

Yuki turns to me and looks deep into my eyes. I haven't seen her dark green eyes for a long while…

"At the next full moon, then, you will be a wolverine and transform." she says with a sad look. "And my mixture can't stop the first transformation."

I stand, my eyes wide of astonishment and fear.

"I will have to hunt both of you down." she continues, looking back at the window.

Naruto looks at her. "Can't you… I don't know… help us instead of hunting us?" he asks.

She smirks amusedly, not taking her eyes off the window. "I could. But then it would be against Tsunade's orders."

"I think…" says a voice from the door.

We all look at the person who spoke.

"I think I could change my orders if you let me." says Tsunade, a wicked smirk plastered on her lips.

"What changes your decision so suddenly?" asks Yuki.

"Let's say that I care for Naruto and you, and that I know something they don't." says Tsunade.

Yuki's eyes widen. "You know about that?"

"Yes. For longer than you could expect. And I think you're late to take _it_." says Tsunade with a frown.

Panic grows on Yuki's features as she looks back at the window.

The sun is set.

She stands up quickly and runs to the door. But she falls on her knees as she passes the doorframe.

I stomp to her and help her get up.

"We must take her to her room." says Tsunade. "Fast."

I nod even though I don't understand what's happening to Yuki. I take her to her room, followed by Tsunade and Naruto. I put Yuki down on the bed.

She is wincing in pain.

Tsunade searches in Yuki's coat pockets. She takes out a bottle and a kunai. She then cuts Yuki's wrist.

Some blood falls on the floor.

It is black.

Tsunade opens the bottle and pours a little of the strange, silver coloured liquid on the bleeding wound.

Yuki cries out of pain and clutches the bed's sheet with her other hand.

"There…" says Tsunade, shutting the bottle with its cap. "Just on time. A few more minutes and it would have been too late."

"Too late? What would have happened?" I ask, worried.

Tsunade looks at me tenderly. "She is not human, Sasuke. She is…" She sighs. "She is the second most powerful werewolf of the world. A few more minutes and she would have transformed and killed us all. I bet you didn't expect her secret to be so dark. And this liquid…" says Tsunade, showing me the bottle. "…is made of silver, viper venom and Yuki's blood."

"How can you be so sure of that?" asks Naruto, as shocked as me.

"She brought a book with her the first time she came, some years ago, and wanted us to put it in the library since she travelled and it was not of any use for her anymore. It was a big manuscript that talked about everything on werewolves. I read it. Now we should let her rest. It's more painful for her than it has been for Naruto."

We exited the room, leaving the wincing Yuki alone.

**NnNnYyXyYnNnN**

**End of the eighth chapter! I hope you liked it at least a little…**

**Sasuke: Get off my back! The chapter is finished!**

**Yuki: (gets up) There. You happy?**

**Sasuke: (gets up) Yes.**

**Naruto: What now?**

**Sasuke: (evil smile) I'm going to make Yuki pay for sitting on my back for two weeks!**

**Yuki: Shit! (exits the room, running)**

**Sasuke: (chase after Yuki and exits the room)**

**Naruto: Don't leave me alone with the writer! (exits the room)**

**Now that I'm alone, I can give you a Bonus Scene of the story to compensate for my long absence. It is in my point of view.**

**NnNnYyXyYnNnN**

Yuki was dreaming. She knew she was. It wasn't a surprise. She liked to be in her dreams, free of all the worries of the real world. She was sitting on the roof of the Uchiha mansion with a flower in her hands.

"The pain is gone, when I dream. And my heart… I can access to it and understand it fully, here." She smiles sadly, listening to the echo of her own voice in the nothing of her dream. "And him…" She looks intensely at the flower. "Tsunade told him. I know it. Because he was there when she saved me. Do you think he feels the same way I do?"

No answer. She smiles to herself.

"Tell me, my friend."

She takes off a petal.

"He loves me…"

She takes off another petal.

"…he loves me not…"

It was like a game she played more than once before. Asking a question to the flower…

"…he loves me…"

…and stripping the flower to its last petal to know the answer.

"…he loves me not…"

Even though she already asked it to the flower…

"…he loves me…"

…her soul always asks for the other answer coming from the plant.

"…he loves me not…"

But despite the desperate cries of her soul…

"…he loves me…"

…she always gets the same answer:

"…he loves me not." says Yuki, taking off the last petal. "I guess the blond boy already owns his heart. I'll have to ask him at the right moment." She sighs, looking in the distance. "Sasuke…"

**NnNnYyXyYnNnN**

**Don't tell Sasuke nor Naruto about this. And Yuki neither. Because if any of you do, I will be in big trouble. And if I am in big trouble with these three, I'm not sure I'm going to be able to put the next chapter if they learn about this. So please, don't tell them.**

**A cookie if you review. But if you tell any of the three about the Bonus Scene, you won't have a cookie, you'll own me one.I accept all the kinds of review.**

**Oh! And those who loved the chapter four will love the next chapter, too.**


	9. The truth Part 1

**Sorry for the big and long and very exasperating wait, guys. I had a whole lot of troubles going on internet lately. My computer is a scrap. I'm really, REALLY sorry. I won't be able to update very often. I'll try to make it up to you sometime, somehow.**

**I don't own the series Naruto nor the characters. And especially not Sasuke. He belongs to his fanclub or Naruto... or maybe the two. Only the plot, the anti-transformation formula and Yuki belongs to me. Yep. I made the formula up. Nothing real except in this fic.**

**NnNyYxXxYyNnN**

We were sitting in the living room for at least an hour, the silence only broken now and then by moans and cries coming from Yuki's room.

Weirdly, each time the echo of her voice in pain reaches my ears, my heart hurts.

It is a feeling very similar to the one I felt when I found Naruto's apartment empty...

Suddenly, Naruto speaks. I guess I not the only one on who the silence is getting on the nerves.

"So... When did you see Yuki for the first time, Tsunade-baachan?"

Tsunade looks at him. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Just tell. You might be surprised." I say, preparing to hear a long story.

Tsunade sighs. "I met her the first time... when she brought the book. I was playing in the mud with Jiraiya and Orochimaru in front of the Hokage Tower."

"Playing in the mud with those two?" Naruto and I exclaim.

"What! We were three! And it was raining, that day! And training was over!"

"You were three?" we exclaim.

"Yep. Don't look so surprised, Yuki is even older than three times my age. She doesn't look her age because werewolves don't age. Well... the first ones didn't. I don't know if the new generations do."

The silence returns. A true one, though. Footsteps, light and slow, come from the closed door. Tsunade looks at the door from the corner of her eye.

"Looks like she woke earlier than usual. Or maybe over the years her system became more used to the medication."

The door opens slowly and a dishevelled Yuki entered the room.

"Sorry... about... earlier. I... just... forgot the time. It won't happen again." she says weakly.

She takes a seat and sighs.

"Tsunade must have told you... about what I truely am."

"Yeah." I say. "Can you tell us a little more about yourself, now?"

"I guess it wouldn't do much harm... but I'd prefer to tell the story of the werewolves tomorrow. I'm exhausted. But..." she looks at Naruto, "...could you tell me how you became a wolverine, blond boy?"

Naruto is startled by the question but gets his composure back quickly. "Some time ago, I... got contacted by the council of Konoha. They... threatened me and when I escaped, they put some weird guy at my trail. I fought that guy and barely escaped him with my life. He didn't even use any weapon. I got scratches and bites. And Kyuubi told me I was going to transform into a werewolf at the next full moon. My first transformation... I don't remember it well. Kyuubi's abilities made it possible for me to not transform until the next full moon. The full moon on which I bit and scratched Sasuke."

"Do you remember what the man who transformed you looked like?" asks Yuki.

"Light blue eyes and black hair. Very tall and imposing." replies Naruto.

"So he's back..." mutters Yuki under her breath. Then she raises from her seat. "I will go to bed. Tomorrow I shall tell you the story of the wolverines. Good night to you, too, Hokage."

She exits the room.

¤¤¤

I shut the door of my bedroom and turn around to look at my precious lover.

Tsunade has gone back to her office to finish some paper work and Yuki is asleep.

And besides...

It's been a while since I last was alone with Naruto.

He walks to me with his eyes half-lidded.

I smirk at the desire written in his lovely face.

As he arrives in front of me, his arms snake around my neck and his lips meet mine as if I was made out of chocolate.

I put my arms around his waist and press his body against myself.

The room seem to vanish as if all the universe was concentrated on us two.

Somehow we make it to the bed, loosing mysteriously our clothes in the process.

We fall one of top of the other on the mattress, the silken bed sheets hissing with the movement.

All the room seems to turn upside down as the heat of our bodies takes control of us.

My brain feels numb.

His moans are driving me crazy.

Our mouths, tongues and hands are everywhere at once, touching every part of each other's body.

Then I put my member in his ass.

A mewl escape his pink lips and I insert myself entirely in him.

After a short pause, he begs me to continue. I slowly get out of him by mid-length and return inside him. He moans. I repeat the movement faster and faster, trusting harder in him as he asks me to, every sound escaping his adorably pink lips like a music accompanying my moves. A real addiction, sinful in every way, as much for the pleasure it brings as for the way it is supposed to be forbidden. But our love for each other seems so unbreakable. Nothing ever will take us apart. It is not just lust. It is a sinful love. Not everybody is able to understand that. We cry out our names as we come in unison. A few minutes pass, then my lovely kitsune speaks. Lowly, slowly, but nonetheless seriously.

"Sasuke... If there is a way to return to normal... are you going to try?" he asks, his head on my chest as I lay on my back.

"Probably. To save you and her." I say, looking at the ceiling. "I'll do whatever is possible to save you two from an eternal life of suffering. I don't care if it takes my life to do so. But..." I pause and look at him mischievously. "But I think I want to try the werewolf strength to challenge my bastard brother. I think it's safer than Orochimaru's curse anyway. Now sleep, my dear kitsune. For tomorrow we will hear a long tale and, I suppose, we will try to make up a plan with Yuki to put an end to the wolverine gene."

"You seem to appreciate her very much, Sasuke."

"Yeah. She's a very good friend. But don't worry. She's just a friend. I'm gay, anyway. And you're the only one I love."

"I knew you'd say that, teme."

**NnNyYxXxYyNnN**

**End of chapter nine. As for the cookies... you can choose. I don't know what flavour you people like most. And sorry if you didn't like this chapter very much. The next one will be a tale.**

**Yuki: I smell an interesting scene coming on.**

**Naruto: What do you mean by "interresting"?**

**Yuki: (smirks) Oh! You know... Blood, fight, things like that.**

**Naruto: Oh...**

**Sasuke: I had figured that out.**

**Me: I'm gonna enjoy myself as much as Yuki, I think. With a certain swear Naruto made some time ago, too.**

**Naruto: You wouldn't!**

**Me: Yes I will!**

**Yuki: What are you talking about? I don't remember... Wait! You don't mean THAT, don't you?**

**Me: Yes I am! And I accept all the kinds of review, too.**


	10. The truth Part 2

**This was fast... But it's not a long chapter. Here you learn Yuki's past and how came to be the first werewolf. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, or the land of waves, the three things mentioned here. But the plot, Yuki, the history of the werewolves and the anti-transformation formula all belongs to me.**

**This is a story related by Yuki Suikitsu.**

**NnYyXx_§_xXyYnN**

More than five hundred years ago, a man got cursed by the chief of a wolf tribe for hunting them down.

You might think it is impossible for an animal to do such a thing, but it's true.

When the man got back from the hunt, he had a hundred bleeding bite marks all over his body.

The healer, a young, pregnant widow, saved him from a certain death.

But when the full moon rose, the man transformed into a beast that killed most of the villagers before vanishing in the woods.

Nobody saw him during many years and the people forgot him.

The healer who saved the man gave birth to a girl—me—and they lived happily during seventeen years.

But one night of full moon, as the memory of the man was almost forgotten, he came back, and returned to the healer.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, protecting me from the beast's sight.

"You were the one who saved my life, healer. And I want to repay you for that." said the beast.

"What are you going to do, demon?"

"I am not a demon, and you should not fear me, nor should your precious daughter. Never will the thought of doing any wrong to you wander my head. I am but a cursed man, milady. I can prove my good heart, if you let me."

My mother accepted and the man stayed with us for a month.

During the day, he helped us; and during the night he disappeared until the first rays of the sun.

After the month, however, mom and I were attacked during the night, while the man was away.

When he got back, in the morning, he was shocked to find the two of us half-dead.

"Shall I go get help?" he asked, worried.

"No..." said weakly the healer. "There is nothing that can be done to save me. But... I beg of you... save my daughter..."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Make her like you... I saw how fast your wounds healed... please... it is... my... last... wish..." And with these words she died.

The night that followed was a night of full moon.

Without thinking, his eyes full of tears, his heart sinking in sorrow for the lost of the woman he secretly loved, he bit me.

Then he took me to a hiding place.

During years, he teached me of every detail of the effects of the curse.

And he teached me how to defend myself.

What made me leave him was the changes in his actions.

He became evil and lost reason. I became a ninja, after one or two years of training.

And exactly five years after having learnt my first jutsu, I was a Junin.

Of course, my employer knew of the curse.

And for almost four hundred years I served the land of waves.

After this time, the employer became obsessed with my unusual abilities. The missions were becoming every time more gory and every time more people were killed.

I quitted after a while and became a road ninja.

As for the man, the first werewolf ever, nobody got word of his presence ever again.

Many werewolves emerged for the darkness in less than fifty years after I left him.

Between missions I was charged to eliminate them.

After four hundred and fifty years, except you two, Sasuke and Naruto, no new werewolf came.

And I suspect that he is close by.

Somewhere near this village.

And for the anti-transformation formula, I discovered it not long after having left the man.

And I think this finishes the story, to make it short.

**NnYyXx_§_xXyYnN**

**There. The tenth chapter is finished.**

**Yuki: The exciting smell of battle is more and more present...**

**Naruto: You really lived all that?**

**Yuki: Yes.**

**Me: And I smell the end of the story nearing. (sobs)**

**Yuki: (glares at Sasuke) Sasuke, put that camera down.**

**Sasuke: (throws a camera by the window) Of what camera are you talking about?**

**Yuki: Yeah...**

**I take every kind of review. If you review, you get a cookie of you choice. Until next time!**


	11. The Hideout

**Sorry for the long waiting, guys. I had a major lack of ideas for this chapter, but I like the result. Hope you'll like it too.**

**I do not own the series Naruto nor any of its characters. I only own everything that turns around Yuki and isn't part of the series Naruto.**

**NnYyXx£¤£xXyYnN**

¦¦¦¦¦

_I am in an empty room. A white, square, empty room. An open window is on my right, and an open door on my left. I hear a shuffling of clothes behind me and quickly turn around. A young, hooded Yuki is before me. I guess she isn't more than seven._

_"Which will you chose, Sasuke? Which way?" she asks faintly._

_Echoes of her voice reach my ears._

_"Will you take the easy way, or the hard way?" she continues._

_"Can you be a bit more precise on what those way are?" I ask._

_Another Yuki appears__ on my right, on the side of the door._

_"I represent the easy way." she says with a calm and melodious voice. "This is the easy way out. If you wish to take this path, you have to come with me."_

_A third Yuki appears behind me and I turn around._

_"I represent the hard way." she says with a rough tone. "This is the hard way out. If you wish to take this path, you have to come with me."_

_The first young Yuki speaks again. "Make your choice carefully, Sasuke. You only have one choice."_

_"What will be the consequences of that choice?" I ask._

_A kind smile appears on her lips. She lifts in the air and comes at merely an inch away from me. She puts her hand gently on my cheek and looks deeply into my eyes. Even though I am dreaming, I feel my heart beat fast at the contact._

_"The consequences…" she starts in a somewhat seductive voice, "…will be the death of one of your friends. Or maybe even your own. It depends on what choice you'll make at the time. Each second that passes is a time of choice. And you have to make one really soon."_

_"How come you're in my dream, Yuki? How come you're the one who's telling me to make a choice? Why you?" I ask._

_She leans a bit further and whispers, her lips touching my ear, "Because I am part of that choice. And blond boy's destiny, as well as mine, is in your hands. But I am the only one old enough to be able to see it, and tell you."_

_"Is the Yuki I see when I'm awake aware of this?"_

_"She is more aware of everything than what you could think. But you aren't aware of enough things."_

_"Wha…?" I say in awe._

_"You're just like a kid." she says, giggling. "Just like blond boy. Even though I'm sure he can tell what you cannot."_

_She pokes softly on my nose._

¦¦¦¦¦

Then, I wake up. All around me are trees. The shadows of the night are dancing with the light of the moon. We left Konoha two or three days ago, at the news of a new werewolf. Indeed, we discovered that Naruto didn't attack anybody in the village. Another were wolf had. And now Sakura had disappeared. But, the thing is, we knew exactly what had happened to her. She had turned into a werewolf. And Naruto wasn't the one who had killed Hinata.

Yuki is now leading us to her hideout, where we will make a plan to end this. To end all the killing that werewolves are doing. Each ten years, Yuki told us, there were at least a hundred people attacked by werewolves. And each five years, only one werewolf was killed by normal humans. It couldn't be considered a war. It was a hunt. A massacre. Unfair in every way.

Days, as much as nights, were past in silence. We walk during the day, and sleep during the night. It is pretty risky with werewolves that can hide anywhere around, but it is Yuki's will. She can't focus during the night, she told us. She has difficulties controlling her actions. I asked why. She is taking her formula especially to control the beast, so why would she have difficulties with it? She didn't answer. And after that it was all quiet. Even Naruto hadn't said a word or a whimper.

We are about to enter a strange place. There is no birds chanting. No bugs bugging us. And the peculiar sent of death plans in the air. The sun raises and the other two wake up. We eat slightly and resume our walk. Even though the sun is up, the scenery is getting darker. The trees have less and less leaves. The wind is getting chillier. The sky is getting cloudier. And I raise my guards unconsciously.

Naruto shivers. "This place is giving me the creeps! I didn't know there was such a place so near to Konoha!" he says.

"That's because normal humans can't come here. Only werewolves who took the formula." says Yuki, her voice just above a whisper.

The wind blows a bit stronger, whistling through the now nude branches of the dark trees.

"What is this place, anyway?" asks Naruto, looking around with fear clearly written on his lovely face.

"It is a grave." is Yuki's answer. "Well… once it had been. Now it's just a darker place in the forest, protected from the rest of the world by an illusion spell."

No more talking is heard. Only our steps in the dead leaves and the continuous whistling of the wind reaches our ears. This place is getting more sinister by the second. After a few hours that seemed like an eternity, an abandoned factory is in view. The chimneys aren't smoking. The windows are broken. The thing is all rusted.

We go to it and enter. The doors creak as they slide open in a loud sound. Anyone in there is now aware of our presence. We are all three on our guards. The place is deserted.

"We have to reach the elevator. Last time I came here, I had to run to the other side to not get caught by the undead. But now…" she looks around, "I'm not sure if they have left. Better be extremely careful."

Naruto and I nod in agreement. We start walking, advancing cautiously in the big place. It is as big as the ballroom of my mansion, except with less decorations and a grey colour instead of the mahogany tree I am used to. Eerie is the only word I think of to describe quickly the atmosphere of the factory. No sound except the wind coming in by the windows.

Who had the idea of putting a secret hideout in such a place!

Knowing Yuki, it probably had been her idea.

A little "click" sound resonatsd from behind us and we stand still. All our senses are alert. All our muscles are tense. Yuki slowly turns around and looks at the empty entrance. Naruto and I do the same. There is nothing.

Suddenly, a movement catches our attention on our left. We turn and gasp in surprise. A man is standing there. He bows. Yuki do the same and the two straighten. The man starts walking to the back of the factory and disappears suddenly.

"What the heck was that?" exclaims Naruto, shocked.

"It was a ghost, blond dobe. He is part of my team. Let's hurry before the undead awaken." replies Yuki.

I nod. "I agree. This place isn't safe."

"There is nowhere where you can be safe. Thrust me." She then starts walking to the back of the factory.

Naruto and I follow up. She slides open a door and gets in the little room. We enter behind her. She presses a button. The door closes and the little room starts going down.

**NnYyXx£¤£xXyYnN**

**End of eleventh chapter. Not very long, I agree, but the fun part is coming real soon.**

**Yuki: Yay! Battle ahead!**

**Sasuke and Naruto: Do we really have to be alone with that maniac?**

**Me: Yes you have, boys.**

**Yuki: Chickens!**

**Itachi: Can I be in the story too?**

**Me: I don't know... I didn't really thought of that...**

**Itachi: Please?**

**Me: I'll think about it.**

**Sasuke: (in awe) You can beg?**

**Itachi: I can do anything.**

**Yuki: ...**

**Naruto: What the fuck? The Akatsuki will be involved?**

**Me: Maybe. I said I'll think about it. (evil smile) I think I even have an idea on the matter...**

**You'll get a cookie if you review!**


	12. The plan sort of

**Twelfth chapter! Short... sadly... But it is a step I can't skip... Next will be a lot more fun.**

**I own nothing but the plot and the OC's.**

**NyX¤£§£¤XyN**

The little room we are in suddenly stops. Yuki slides the door open and steps out. Naruto and I follow. We end up in a big room. The back wall of that room is covered in weeds. Dark, red weeds. A table made out of a single rock is in the middle, papers covering it. Three people are standing around it, leaning on it, examining the multitude of pages sprawled on the stone surface. Yuki walks to them, not giving us a look. She stops at about five meters away from the only piece of furniture of the room.

"Good to see you, Yuki." says a man without looking away from the paperwork. "You're late."

"I know, Kelzak. Please forgive me." apologises Yuki with a flat tone.

The man slams his fist on the table and flung around. His long grey hair flying, his deep blue-ish white eyes glaring. "You were supposed to be back over three weeks ago, dammit!" shouts angrily the man. "What kept you so long?"

"Them." Yuki points at us, her tone as flat, her expression dead, her body tense.

The man widens his eyes slightly while examining us. Then he looks back at Yuki. "Only one of them has transformed."

"The other is a werewolf, too. Only his transformation state has been delayed, somehow." says a hooded woman. "I see why he is of use to us. But the blond one is merely another specimen of our cursed kind."

"He is inhabited by a demon, Agaete. His beast's instincts aren't the same, and he wasn't bit by some stupid weakling newbie. The dead one bit him, proving that he is not dead after all." says the other man.

Naruto and I are slightly embarrassed to be stared at by those strangers. As I look in their pale eyes, I can notice that they are striping us mentally, examining each part of our being, estimating our worth.

"They are with me whether you three like it or not." says firmly Yuki, a bit of anger in her tone.

Immediately, the three old geezers stop looking at us. "So you want to execute the plan now, is that right, Yuki?" asks Kelzak.

"Yes. He has reappeared on our territory, he has hunted over thirty villagers and he has taken someone with him that I must retrieve. And Sasuke and Naruto will help me." says Yuki, as serious as she can be.

In fact, I don't think I saw her like that before. The three geezers turn to each other and start considering, with low voices, the situation at hand. Yuki turns to us and she smiles a bit, though I can see an infinite sadness in her dark green eyes.

"Will you help me, my friends?"

She already know the answer. We have to help her; the guy she wants to kill has Sakura in his grip. But she asked anyway.

Naruto is the first to answer. "It will be very dangerous. And we might not get out of there alive. But I won't abandon Sakura. Nor will I let you go in there by yourself. You helped me and Sasuke. We owe you one. And besides…" He smirks. "You're our friend. I won't let anybody say that the future Hokage let down his friends just by worry of his own health!"

It might have sounded selfish, and pretty stupid, but he is right. We can't abandon Yuki or Sakura. Never. Not even if we must give up our lives to do so.

Yuki is touched by his words. She turns to me to see my answer, but I simply nod in agreement with my blond love.

Yuki's eyes become watery and a look of gratitude spread across her face. We smile in return.

The three geezers turn back to us and we focus again on them.

"We shall execute the plan, then." says Agaete, the old woman. "But be aware… that this is our only chance, our only hope and that you might get killed, only by going there."

"We are aware of that, old lady." I say. "But we won't turn heel and go back to Konoha after what happened."

The old people nod.

"We will now explain the plan to you."

**NyX¤£§£¤XyN**

**This ends the chapter. It wasn't long, I know. In the next chapter: The role of the Akatsuki in the story is revealed!**

**Itachi: Yay! I'll be in the story!**

**Sasuke: (in awe) You can be happy?**

**Itachi: I can be anything I want and do whatever I want without having to explain myself. Got it, lil' bro?**

**Sasuke: (nods grudgingly)**

**Yuki: Yay! The next chapter'll be fun!**

**Naruto: Yay! I won't be with that crazy writer for much longer!**

**Me: Sniff... you're right... the story only has a couple chapters left... I don't know exactly how many, though.**

**Sasuke: Will I be able to kill Sakura in the next chapter?**

**Me: No.**

**Sasuke: At least I'm with my blond kitsune...**

**Me: Review!**


	13. Itachi

**Another chapter! This one is more fun. And Itachi is in it! But the end of the fic is atrociously near... sadly... I'd say five chapters, approximately... maybe more...**

**I own nothing I didn't already say I own in the previous chapters.**

**£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£**

Again in the small, moving room. The plan had been explained to us, and it was quite simple. But for now, the priority was to find the enemies' hideout, in the Land of Waves. That was the first thing to do. After that, everything – the plan – will assemble and follow up suit.

The room stopped moving. Yuki slid the door open. We jumped in surprise as our eyes fixed on the ghost standing before us. It looks like he was waiting for us. Seeing it from up close, I could easily recognise who it once had been.

"Kabuto?" I exclaim, shocked.

"What is he doing here?" asked Naruto, as shocked as me.

"That isn't important for now. We aren't alone in this place anymore." said Yuki, frowning.

Kabuto's ghost suddenly let out a scream. His translucent, white form condensed in an inch large block. The block flew away from us until it hit the palm of a cloaked man's hand. The man put away the block in a pouch he was carrying in his left hand and smirked.

"Well, well, well… we meet again sooner than expected, lil' bro." he says.

My eyes widen. That singular voice… that black cloak… those red eyes… that blood-chilling smirk… that arrogant tone… it can't be anyone else.

"Itachi!" I say, frowning, my eyes narrowing in anger.

"Good to see you, too, brother. I see you've grown quite a lot. Pretty impressive for a cry-baby such as you."

I could feel my blood boiling. He was asking for it, and I've been training for this day. There was no way I was letting the opportunity slip through my fingers.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" asked Yuki with a menacing glare in my brother's direction.

"I was just passing by, following the orders given to me." he said, mocking.

I couldn't wait any longer. This was between him and I. I started running, taking out a kunai. I charged in his direction and threw the kunai at him. It hit the target, but my brother disappeared in a 'poof' of smoke.

"Shadow clone…" I muttered under my breath, stopping and looking around. He was nowhere in sight. "Where are you, bastard!" I roared.

A hot breath tickled my neck. My eyes widened.

"I'm just behind you, don't worry. There is no way I'll run away by filling only half my duty."

He punched me in the middle of the back before kicking the back of my head. I fell, face to the ground. I was paralysed and every part of my body hurt.

"Sasuke!" screamed Yuki.

I couldn't see her. I just heard sounds of a quick fight, then someone falling to the ground. Then, a flapping of clothes and I could feel Itachi going away with Naruto. The pain overwhelmed me and I lost consciousness.

¤¤¤¤¤

I woke up as the grey-ish rays of the of the morning sun pierced a little through the thick layer of clouds that covered the sky. I sat up and my head started spinning.

"Ow… my head…" I whined.

"Mornin', sleepy head." says Yuki's soft voice, beside me.

I looked at her. She was smiling slightly, sadness in her eyes. Then, it occurred to me, as the memories started hammering my already aching brain.

"He took Naruto. I'm sorry I couldn't help." said Yuki.

"It's not your fault. It's my duty to kill him." I reply.

"I am the one that has to stop him."

"It's been only a few hours. We can still catch up."

"No. We'll execute the plan. I have a feeling that we'll see my bastard big brother a bit later, as an obstacle."

"Then let's go."

She got up, but I gripped her arm. She looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Why did you scream my name, earlier, when Itachi knocked me down?" I asked, searching in her eyes.

She looked aside. "Because I didn't want you to die or be injured…"

She's acting really weird.

"Thank you for your worry, Yuki." I say with a frank smile, letting go of her arm.

She turns around. I swear I saw a faint blush on her cheeks!

"Let's go." she says, taking off.

I get up and follow her out.

**£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£**

**End of 13th chapter. Naruto is in trouble... again...**

**Naruto: You're gonna pay for that!**

**Me: (evil grin) And you, you made a deal earlier. Remember?**

**Naruto: No! Don't make me do that! I beg of you!**

**Me: I will make you do that. Yuki! Come here!**

**Yuki: (comes in the room) What is it? I was about to have some fun with a sword and an immortal zombie.**

**Me: I made Sasuke smile. So now Naruto has something to do.**

**Yuki: Count me out of it! (runs out)**

**Naruto: Wait up, Yuki! Don't leave me any longer with that crazy writter! She's evil! (exits the room)**

**Me: And now I can give you, dear readers and reviewers, the Bonus scene. It's in Yuki's point of view.**

**£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£**

Bonus scene: The fight with the zombies

¤¤¤¤¤

As we stepped out, I stopped and my eyes widened.

"Not them again!" I say.

Sasuke come joins me outside the factory. He gasped. The dead were raising from the earth.

"We'll have to fight them to pass through, Sasuke. Don't hold back!" I say, unsheathing my katana.

He took out a kunai and got in his fighting stance.

"How can they still live when they're already dead?" he asks as fifty undead now stand before us.

"I don't know exactly. But I guess it's as reckless as a human turning into a beast." I reply.

"Good point."

"We kill the ones in our way only. The priority is to get out of here. Once the sky is clear, we'll be safe."

"Let's get this over with!" roars Sasuke.

I smirk and we charge in the crowd of zombies. I slice them. I concentrate on the battle and almost forget my partner. I cut my way out and, the undead having momentarily forgotten me, I looked at Sasuke. He was fighting great, his body making swifts movements, almost graciously. My heart started pounding in my chest and a warm feeling took over my body. He looked gorgeous, handsome… well I guess I am not the first one to fall for him. After a few more seconds, he was beside me. I made a hand seal and trees fell in the path of the undead.

"Ready to run?" I ask him, turning around.

He looked, panting slightly, in the same direction as I. There was nothing but dark soil, black trees and some patches of grey grass. He nodded silently while taking back his breath.

"It's not a race. You have to get to the other side. Ok?" I warned him.

He nodded again.

"Ready, steady… go!"

We charged. Beside our feet, hands started to raise out of the earth. We accelerated a little. Of course, this wasn't the fastest I could go, but I kept the same pace as Sasuke. Many years ago I would have flirted with him, even though I would have known he was gay. I guess… some things do change. The trees had more and more leaves. The sky got clear of clouds. We collapsed to the ground and he passed out of exhaustion. A kind smile crept to my lips as I watched him sleep.

**£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£**

**Review, please!**


	14. Will we save everyone?

**No Itachi for this chapter. I'll put him in the next. No action or fun, either. Aw, well. Maybe next chapter will be more fun.**

**This time I won't repeat the disclaimer.**

**£¤£¤£§£¤£¤£**

_¦¦¦¦¦_

_I am in a big room, engines working all around me, the deafening sound of loud machinery ringing in my ears. Suddenly, the room catches fire. I hear screams. I turn my head. Trapped in a metal cage are Sakura, Naruto and Yuki. Everything around them threatens to collapse and kill them. I run, but somehow I ain't approaching them, I am going away from them. I suddenly find myself out of the building. It is a factory. Flames are coming out of the walls and windows. It explodes. I can't move. A young woman walks up to me. Her lean body seems to glow. Her blue-ish, long hair is slightly waving. _

_"You are Sasuke, nay?" she asks, her soft voice echoing as music._

_"Yes, ma'am." I say bluntly. "I am Sasuke Uchiha."_

_"Aye. The last user of the Sharingan, indeed. Last heir of the Uchiha, too. How sad and lonely…"_

_She stops speaking. I look in her ghostly eyes. Their colour is emerald and I recognise them a little._

_"Are you in Yuki's family?"_

_"Aye. Her mother." She pauses and her face turns serious. "Have you made your choice?"_

_I immediately know what she is talking about. "No… I still don't understand…" I reply._

_"When the time will be right, you'll know what shall be the good choice. Until then, take care of my daughter."_

_She smiles warmly. I nod._

_"Sasuke!" says a voice, just above a whisper. "Wake up! It's time to go!"_

_The scenery starts to fade away into blackness. Yuki's mother, too._

_"Wait a second, please!" I call up to her. "Why didn't I turn into a werewolf?"_

_"The Sharingan effect, young man. Absorbed by the Sharingan effect."_

_¦¦¦¦¦_

I open my eyes. Yuki is leaning on top of me, her face at mere millimeters away from mine. I quirk an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm verifying that you are awake, what else!" she says.

I don't answer. She figures out my thought by herself and turns bright red. She backs away quickly and I sit up. It had been days since we exited her hideout. The mists of the Land of Waves are surrounding us, sticking to our skin and lungs. The sun isn't up yet, and the faint rays of the moon are giving some kind of eerie, ghostly white glow to the thick haze. My eyes meet Yuki's.

"Why'd you wake me so early?" I finally ask, after a minute or so.

"I sense them. We're close to their HQ." she answers, looking somewhere through the fog.

I follow her gaze, even though I can't sense or see a thing. "Are there many of them?"

"I'd say a hundred, more or less."

She winces, clutching her coat near her heart. I look back at her with concern.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… That damn beast is just trying to fight its way out…" She relaxes and sighs. "You know why this is our only chance?"

"Because Naruto and Sakura could die, and us, too." I reply, frowning.

She shakes slowly her head. "No. It is true, but that's not the only reason." She looks in my eyes with a dead, sad expression. "My time is almost up, Sasuke."

"Huh?"

"After some time, the beast comes to control our body entirely. That's what happened to the first that had the curse – my mentor – before I abandoned him."

My eyes widen. "You mean…" I gasp, not finishing my sentence.

"Yes. His fate is sealed. And so will be mine in a week or so. The anti-transformation formula only delays the inevitable." She sighs. "This is my last chance of survival. I didn't told you before to not freak you out, but now… I'm afraid I don't even have a week left,"

"So it's an 'all or nothing' mission. Live or die."

"Yes."

"Then we should get going, before it's too late to save you."

Gratitude shines on her face and she nods. We get up and resume walking. But a question bugs me.

_'Will we be in time to save everyone?'_

**£¤£¤£§£¤£¤£**

**End of 14th chapter. A bit short, a bit boring, but at least you have a bit more infos.**

**Naruto: That was really lame.**

**Yuki: I agree.**

**Me: I don't care. I want more reviews.**

**Sasuke: Put more action and maybe you'll have more reviews.**

**Me: But I don't have many ideas for battles!**

**Itachi: (smirks) Put another lemon, then.**

**Me: Great idea!**

**Sasuke: I don't like his smirk.**

**Naruto: Me neither.**

**Yuki: I wonder which one of us three will be in that lemon...**

**Me: I have great ideas, now! (big smile)**

**Itachi: But since it is a SasuNaru fic, there isn't a lot of choices of pairings...**

**Me: Except if the reviewers ask for something, I guess I have two or three pairings in mind...**

**Itachi: (kind smile) Glad I could help.**

**Sasuke: There's something odd about that picture... (stares at the smiling Itachi)**

**Me: Review, people! The more reviews I have, the faster I post! And when you review you get a cookie! And Itachi's autograph!**

**Itachi: (continues smiling) I'm just too kind.**


	15. The Sharingan Effect

**Here it is! Fifteenth chapter. I didn't put too long. I hope you'll like it.**

**I own nothing I didn't already mention in the other chapters.**

**There is blood. And implied ItaYuki. Nothing lemonish, though.**

**£¤§¤§¤£**

The place is big. I'd say over four floors. And there probably are underground floors, too. Silence is surrounding us. No patrolling werewolves. Heh… The guy probably doesn't have enough faith in his slaves. In his place, I wouldn't, either. Clever. The mist has lightened and we can now see properly through it. Clouds are covering the sky. We were observing the castle-like building for now half an hour. Yuki had abandoned her trench coat some miles away from here. She frowns.

"I can't sense any of them." she says.

"Not even Itachi or Naruto?" I ask, shocked.

"No. It's like someone has put a barrier around this place to keep me from sensing them. Not a good sign."

"Yeah. We going, then?"

"Before we go, I have something to give you." she says, searching in her kunai pouch. She takes out a silver kunai and hands it to me.

I take it and my eyes widen. It doesn't weight anything! And there are inscriptions craved in the blade.

"It's so light!" I exclaim.

"On the blade is written: _'The power of the fallen star belongs to the one who has mastered the curse.'_ It was given to me by my mentor after I became a werewolf. But I think it belongs to you more than me."

"What is the Sharingan effect?" I ask boldly, putting the silver kunai in my kunai pouch.

"Who told you about it?" she says, her eyes wide.

"Your mom, in a dream."

Her face saddens.

"You'll know what it is when you'll activate your Sharingan." she simply replies. "Let's go."

We stalk to the building and enter. The hall room is gigantic and there are strange machines everywhere. I am following Yuki when suddenly I hear movements in the room. I stop to listen. Yuki stops, too.

"What's the matter?" she asks.

"Move on. I have something to take care of. I'll join you shortly." I say, walking farther into the room.

Itachi's chakra is all over the place. Yuki nods and disappears by a door into another room. As I walk, my pulse is accelerating slightly with each step. The silence in the room is getting heavier by the second. The atmosphere is overwhelmingly gloomy.

"Itachi!" I cry, trying to get him to stop hiding.

I hear the flapping of clothes, but the echoes are keeping me from knowing from where it is coming.

"Where the hell are you, fucking bastard!" I roar.

A chuckling echoes. "It's not that I don't want to fuck you and your bitch that went in the other room, lil' bro, but I simply can't." come the echoes of Itachi's voice.

I can imagine the sadistic, perverted smirk printed on his lips. My blood starts boiling again. But at least he isn't talking about…

"Or maybe I could fuck your blond bitch after having burned your corpse. Wouldn't' that be fun?"

I know he is toying with me. But I just can't take it anymore. I growl and kick hard on one of the machines. Then I activate my Sharingan.

"Come out and fight me, son of a bitch!"

"Is that all the respect you show to your mother, Sasuke? Not that I really care."

I growl. "I hate you." I mutter under my breath.

Cold hands immobilize both my arms. My eyes widen as I realize that I had let my guards down because of my anger. A hot breath tickle the back of my neck and a shiver runs down my spine. Itachi chuckles behind me.

"I had expected you to keep your guards up a little longer, lil' bro. You disappoint me."

I can hear his smirk. "Why don't you fight me loyally, bastard? In fact, why don't you ever fight loyally?"

"It is not true, Sasuke. I fight loyally when I am certain of winning. Against you, there isn't a high percentage of chances of me fighting loyally. No chance for you, lil' bro." He leans closer and put his lips almost in my ear. "Because I want you to win, dear little brother. I want you to be the one to take my life. For I want you to be the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan until the next generation."

"There won't be a next generation of Uchiha, dumbass. I'm gay."

"But I already knew that. And that is why I took predispositions for the survival of the clan."

"What!"

"Don't be such an idiot. You're a real pain in the ass when you do. Open your eyes and ears and evaluate your surroundings and your situation before asking stupid questions." He licks my earlobe and I retain a moan from escaping my lips. "You should take my advice and use it with Yuki."

He suddenly pushes me on the ground. A kunai comes sizzling above my head and stabbs Itachi in the stomach. He gasps and stumbles back before sitting against one of the machines. Footsteps can be heard going away. I start to follow but Itachi's voice stops me.

"Wait, Sasuke! I have still some things to tell you about."

I turn around and look at his dying form.

"I guess you've heard of the Sharingan effect…" he says.

"Yeah, what of it?" I reply.

"The Sharingan is in fact somewhat of a curse put upon the Uchiha's. It absorbs other curses that are less powerful and transforms their effects in forbidden jutsus."

"But what about the fucking curse of Orochimaru?"

"That curse is more powerful than the Sharingan. But the werewolf's is weaker."

"Then what's the jutsu to use it?"

"I'll show you mine, but you'll have to discover yours yourself."

He shows me his jutsu and I learn it with my Sharingan.

"Why are you suddenly so kind with me?"

"Because you're the protector of someone newly important to me. And to her you're even more than that…"

I frown. "You're deluding, Itachi. Who are you talking about?"

He coughs up blood and smirks when he calms down. "Not of your business. Now go take out that assassin used by the Akatsuki."

"Tell me one more thing. You know the council of Konoha, big bro?"

"One of Akatsuki's covers."

"Thanks."

I start to walk away, but Itachi's words catch again my attention.

"Don't you dare go away without killing me. If you need a new reason to finish me up, I'll tell you a secret: I fucked your red-headed bitch."

I grit my teeth at that revelation and throw a shuriken to his head. Blood splatters all around as Itachi's mouth let out his final breath. I move on, letting behind me the bloodied corpse of my big brother. Who had he talked about, though, when he said that he cared about someone close to me?

**£¤§¤§¤£**

**The end of the chapter.**

**Itachi: (shocked) You killed me!**

**Me: Yeah. And the worst part is that I had planned all along to kill you.**

**Yuki: (shocked) Itachi fucked me!**

**Me: Yeah. That part wasn't planned since long. Just thought it up while writing the chapter.**

**Sasuke: (evil snicker) I didn't know Itachi could love someone.**

**Itachi: I already told you I can do anything I want. As proof, I ain't dead! I'm right here!**

**Sasuke: Sadly.**

**Me: No. I think it's great that Itachi isn't dead in reality.**

**Yuki: Yeah. 'Cause I'm not taking care of any kid if I have any.**

**Naruto, Sasuke and I: (sweat drop) Figure.**

**Yuki: I'm a fighter. And I expected some ItaSasu fight, not talk. I want a fight!**

**Me: We don't always get what we want, Yuki. Stop whining. I didn't get much reviews. Am I whining? No. Am I upset? Yes, but I'm not showing it. I'll continue the fic until the end, even if I have only one review per chapter. But if I had more reviews, the updating would be faster.**

**Itachi: I'm not taking care of any kid, either, Yuki. So you'll have to oblige.**

**Yuki: (angry) You won't make me! I'm not a helpless woman that stays gently at home to take care of the kids and the home!**

**Me: (sweat drop) I'll find something to accomodate everyone.**

**Itachi: You better do, 'cause that kid wouldn't be in a good growing place with either Yuki or myself.**

**Me: I know. Review, people. And tell me if I should write a flash back of what happened between Itachi and Yuki or not. You'll have a cookie if you review.**


	16. Bonus Chapter: Yuki Showdown

**16th chapter at last! It was very long to write it. And I tried, for once, to put songs in it. Yep. I thought that it worked great with the context and since this chapter is in Yuki's point of view, I decided to do it differently. It is a bonus chapter... well... because every time I did a scene in Yuki's point of view I called it a bonus. So... well... you get the point.**

**I do not own. Except what I already mentioned I owned.**

**Fighting! Lemon! Itachi! You get all this in here! But no yaoi...**

**£¤£¤£¤£**

"Move on. I have something to take care of. I'll join you shortly." he says.

I nod and move forward, going in the next room.

_Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left_

The room is annoyingly silent and empty. Big windows are on a wall, the glass foggy and dirty. I walk to it.

"This is too silent for my liking." I mutter to myself.

Something metallic drop behind me. I turn around with a gasp.

_I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed/but  
I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head_

There is nothing. Not even a rat. I frown. This damn barrier is seriously getting on my nerves. I walk slowly away from the windows. The silence is once again weighting over the room. A faint flapping of clothes comes from the windows behind me. I turn around in time to see a dozen of kunais and shurikens flying in my direction. I get in stance.

_It's like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
And watches everything_

I block everything thrown at me and unsheath my katana. The guy blink a couple of times and then rushes to punch me. With a swift movement of wrist, I cut off his arm before he can hit me. A short, faint shriek escapes his lips. Taking advantage of his suffering, I cut his head off. The decapitated corpse falls to the floor with a thump.

_So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face is hearing me/right underneath my skin_

A chuckle comes from behind me. My eyes widen as I can easily recognize the voice. A voice I haven't heard for centuries.

"So it is really you." I say, frowning while turning slowly around.

His black hair is longer than I remember. I remember exactly what his upper body looks like and I can tell, even if he wears a tight, leather shirt and a trench coat, that his very toned chest hasn't changed that much. A teasing smirk appears on his lips.

"It's been quite a long time since we last saw each other, I agree with you." he says, his deep voice resonating on the walls and creating echoes.

_It's like I'm/paranoid looking over my back  
It's like a/whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

"Not long enough, it you ask me." I reply, my eyes narrowing.

"Don't be disappointed, Yuki, but you're not the one I'm here to see."

"You can't see Sasuke right now, he's taking care of some business with Itachi."

"I already know that, dear Yuki. Don't forget that this is my castle. I have spies everywhere even though you can't sense them."

"Bastard." I mutter under my breath.

_I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse_

He frowns. "That' not a way to talk to me, girl. You should know that by now."

"I don't care. You can't stop me anymore. I'm much stronger than before."

An arrogant smirk comes to his lips. "What do you think I did during all those years? Pray that you were safe and in good health while I slowly killed myself?"

"No. I thought you would suicide for having been abandoned by the daughter of your precious healer."

He frowned while gritting his teeth. "I'm not so weak anymore. I have overcome any feeling of attachment."

"Is that so?"

_I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can_

"Just try and see for yourself, girl. Come up and fight me, I think you've been waiting for this event for quite a long time. Let your anger out."

"I'd be glad to." I say with a smirk of my own.

I get into a battle stance, my silver katana glimmering in my hand with the half-light passing through the cover of clouds.

_But everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when they close their eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
And watches everything_

No rain can be seen outside, no wind can be heard inside and still no presence to be sensed nearby as we charge. He had unsheathed his black katana and as our weapons meet, a big clash is heard and sparkles set off. All my senses are locked on my enemy from that moment on. Thunder would have striken right beside me and I don't think I would have noticed. We back away slightly before rushing again in a tremendous clash of katanas.

_So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too/right inside your skin_

He does a roundhouse kick but I crouch to dodge. I try to hit him with a uppercut but he blocks it with his free hand. We jump back as we sweep our weapons to try to hit each other. He smirks.

"I must admit that you've made some progress. But you're still not as powerful as I." he says.

I frown. "You think so?"

"Yes. Because you can't transform into a werewolf anymore. A battle between us when I am in my true form wouldn't be fair."

_It's like I'm/paranoid looking over my back  
It's like a/whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

"Never underestimate me, Nerezza." I says before rushing to try to hit him with a punch in the face.

He goes to punch me in the stomach and I let him punch me, not hitting him. He quirks an eyebrow.

"Why did you let me punch you, Yuki?"

I smirk before puking a silver coloured liquid. His eyes widen.

"You did it to get rid of the formula in your body…"

"Exactly, usuratonkachi. So now we'll do a real fight for dominance as soon as the sun sets."

_The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me_

Nerezza gritts his teeth. "You're crazy. So much power unleashed at once could easily blow up the entire castle."

"I don't care. This is my last resort and I'm not afraid anymore to use it."

He catches up to my thought and smirks. "So your beast has got to grow even with all this quantity of formula you took. How much time will you have left if you transform now, you think?"

"Up to two days, instead of a week."

He throws his coat in a corner of the room and his sadistic smirk lifts the corners of his lips, darkening his already black eyes. "Then get ready for what will surely be your last fight, Yuki."

A vivid pain comes into my chest and I look through the foggy windows. An orange colour is tainting them. I can feel my body pulsing as I sense the beast slowly awakening in me.

_The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me_

I get to my knees as the pain takes over every inch of my body. My head is aching. My heart is racing. I can feel a sudden aggressiveness come in me. I feel thirsty for blood, too. Anybody's blood. My rationality is slowly fading away as this thirst took power. Then suddenly I feel like every bone of my body is grinded into nothingness and every muscle is torn apart.

_The sun goes down  
I feel the sun betray me_

I scream as result of my pain. Somewhere in the back of my head, the only place where I still feel a little of sanity, I can hear words whispered to me. Words whispered by a deep voice very familiar.

"You feel a lot of pain because you've fought the beast during many years. If you had accepted its presence in the past, you would feel less pain. But it seems you've fallen into my trap, my dear Yuki." The voice got deeper and huskier. "You never should have come into my lair. You should have suicide when the three old geezers told you about your lack of time to get rid of the base of the curse. You're finished."

_The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me_ (end of first song)

I black out and find myself in my thoughts. In a white, square room, to be more precise. I feel no pain. I feel no fear. I don't hear anything. The silence reigns in the room.

"So it seems I blacked out. I wonder in what part of my brain I ended up. Usually I'm on the roof of a building, not in a white room that reminds me of nothing except the room I took Sasuke during his dreams."

The window and the door are closed. There is a knock on the window. I turn to it and find myself not in the white room but in the room Sasuke told me to take in his mansion. I am standing at the feet of the bed.

So I am in my memories…

_From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts_

I walk to the window and open it before putting my head out. I look everywhere, searching for the reason of the knock, but I see nothing suspicious. I sigh, get back entirely inside and close the window. My eyes widen as I sense chakra behind me. I turn around only to see a man standing before me. Before I can do anything, he pins me to the wall, putting a hand on my mouth to restrain me from saying anything.

_Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care_

"Don't scream or struggle, or I'll kill you immediately. Do I make myself clear, woman?"

I don't like how he calls me, or the tone he is using, but I nod. He kisses me fully on the lips and forces his tongue in my mouth. I can feel his hands starting to undress me. As he throws my last piece of clothing in a corner of the room, he takes me in his arms and let me down on the bed. Now I can have a good look at him. He looks like an older version of Sasuke. If I didn't know better… I could end up enjoying the things I suspect him of wanting…

_From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts_

But that man isn't Sasuke… Even though he has the Sharingan too… Even though he has the same raven hair… The look in his eyes just isn't the same. He undresses himself and immediately pins me to the bed, immobilizing me completely by tying somehow my arms above my head. His husky voice resonates in my ears.

"I've been watching you. And I find it a waste that my little brother doesn't see the affection you have for him."

_Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care_

"Who are you? Why do you want me?" I ask, my voice harsh.

"My name is Itachi. You'll need that information. What is your name, woman?"

"Don't think I'll tell you that easily, madman."

"I'll make you do everything I want. I'll break you, woman."

"You'll break yourself first."

"We'll see about that."

He sits on my legs and starts tying them too.

_There's a place so dark you can't see the end  
Skies cock back and shock that which can't defend  
The rain then sends dripping/an acidic question  
Forcefully the power of suggestion_

It is raining. The wind is blowing, too, but not hard enough to make the windows shake. As I am tied to the bed, my body fully naked in front of a man equally naked, I start to shiver slightly. I can't scream or defend myself physically. I know he is stronger than me and quicker. Tonight, anyway, I am vulnerable. It is a side effect from the formula. The man licks his lips at the sight of my helpless form. I want so much to cry, but never in my life did I shed a tear. I was never able to.

_Then with the eyes tightly shut/looking through the rust and rot  
And dust/a spot of light floods the floor  
And pours over the rusted world of pretend  
The eyes ease open and it's dark again_

He kisses me again on the lips, then he kisses his way to my chin, my jaw line and all the way down to my neck. Then he bites me hard and licks away the blood. My eyes are tightly shut as the waves of feral pleasure and anger go through me one after the other. I never was a gentle girl. And I can't hold the gasp of pleasure from escaping my lips as his wet mouth takes my nipple in. I can feel his tongue circling and then he starts sucking. A groan escapes my lips.

"What is your name, woman?" his hoarse voice asks again.

_From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts_

"Not goin' to tell ya." I take again my mother's accent I worked so hard to get rid of.

But at that moment I don't really care. The waves of pleasure and anger are practically battling over the sanity of my conscious self and I feel like I would have gone into a rampage, if I were to turn into a werewolf at that moment. But even then, the gory pleasure of blood is far from being able to quench my current thirst. Damn feral hormones…

His hot mouth is now crossing my stomach and getting lower and lower…

"Let me ask you one more time… What is you name?"

_Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care_

"Y… Yuki Suikitsu…" I reply, my voice husky and just above a whisper.

I am starting to sweat as desire replaces anger. I open my eyes only to meet his blood-red coloured ones. I don't quite understand why he is looking suddenly so serene as he is about to rape me… but in a way I think it can't be totally considered as rape…

"Is it your first time, Yuki?"

My eyes widen. Why does he ask? Is it a sadistic phantasm of his? Or does he care?

"Just get on with it… talking later…"

_In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up_

"I'll see for myself, then."

Without further ado, he plunges all his member into me. I sense something breaking in me and a sharp pain shots through my being. A faint shriek escapes my lips and I shut my eyes. But no tears. A strong hand cups my cheek and I reopen my dark green orbs to meet Itachi's Sharingan. I can see that he cares. He buries his face in my neck.

"I don't think you would have given me a chance in other circumstances."

What is he talking about?

"I am supposed to be strong… but I am weak…"

_Moving all around/screaming of the ups and downs  
Pollution manifested in perpetual sound  
The wheels go 'round and the sunset creeps past the  
Street lamps, chain-link and concrete_

"Like all humans, I guess."

"Will you forgive me?"

This is getting really creepy.

"Move or I'll screw you. I thought you wanted to rape me."

_A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats  
On down the street till the wind is gone  
The memory now is like the picture was then  
When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again_

His face lifts up with a surprised look. I am pouting. Even though I can't move my arms or legs. Even though my heart is beating fast. Even though I am sure my sudden lust is shining in my eyes. Even though I have the member of a man of which I only know the name inside of me. Even with all this I am challenging him by pouting. He smirks and nods. Then he gets out almost entirely and goes back in. A vivid wave of pleasure shots through me and I moan.

"Don't moan too loudly, Yuki-koi, or lil' bro might hear you."

I nod. He repeats his previous movement and I half-bit back another moan. He repeats again and again, picking up speed and strength. It feels so good, so wrong, so feral, so gentle… everything at once, Heaven and Hell mixed together.

_From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts_

Suddenly, the pleasure reaches its roof.

"Itachi!" I scream his name.

Almost at the same moment, he reaches his edge, too.

"Yuki!"

_Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care_

We are panting, sweating, but it feels strangely good. He unties me and lay down next to me. As if by reflex, I cuddle up to him.

"I fell for you, Yuki."

I ain't surprised. I just sigh.

"I should have guessed. But… I still have stronger feelings for Sasuke… sorry…"

"Forgive me."

"For what?"

_From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts_

"For having done this to you. You didn't deserve it. I shouldn't have…"

"You've said it yourself, Itachi. In other circumstances, I wouldn't have given you a chance."

"I feel so weak…"

"Don't."

_Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care_

He looks at me with surprised eyes.

"You're not weak. I may have stronger feelings for Sasuke, but it doesn't mean I feel nothing for you. I won't take it if you say again that you're weak."

"Thank you."

_In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up_

I find myself in the white room again.

"So the flash back is over. Great. I get to skip all the cuddling and all the sweet words."

A young version of myself appears in front of me.

"They're calling you. Can't you hear them? They all worry about you. It's time to wake up." she says.

I nod.

_Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back  
I'm telling you that  
I can see it right through you_

I come to. I am laying on something flat and hard. Something warm is on my lips. My eyes flutter open and the first thing I see is… blond boy. Kissing me. I push him rapidly away.

"What are you doing, blond boy!" I ask, raging.

"Sorry, Yuki! It's just that you weren't breathing… and… well… I didn't want you to die. We need you."

My vision is hazy and I can see a pink blur beside blond boy.

"So… you okay, Yuki?" asks Naruto.

"Yeah… Sort of…" I reply, glaring at the pink blur.

_Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back  
I'm telling you that  
I can see it right through you_

"Oh! I introduce you to Sakura." says blond boy, motioning to the pink blur.

The scenery gets clearer and the pink blur becomes a pink-haired girl. We are trapped in a cylindrical-shaped cage.

"Hiya." I tell Sakura.

"Hi." she simply replies.

I sigh. Great. I'm stuck with blond boy and cotton-candy girl.

**£¤£¤£¤£**

**End of the bonus chapter! The first song was "Papercut" from Linkin Park and the second one was "Forgotten" from Linkin Park, too. I just love this band! And their songs! And those two songs are on the album "Hybrid Theory". I hope you enjoyed.**

**In the next chapter, it'll be in Naru-chan's point of view! You'll know a little bit more about what's happening in there.**

**Review, people. I want to know how you liked (or disliked) this song-chapter. First time I do it. You'll get a cookie if you review!**


	17. Held in captivity

**17th chapter! It's surprising all the free time we have during class... Anyway, this chapter is... well... a little weird. I included two other Akatsuki members in the fic! Yep. And this chapter is in Naruto's point of view.**

**I won't repeat the disclaimer from now on. Promise.**

**£¤£¤£¤£**

I stretch myself and sit up. Then I open my eyes. I am in a cylindrical-shaped cage. I get up and sigh. Nobody is in the room beside of me. I am starting to get used to it. The loneliness, the absence of Sasuke, the lack of ramen… Man this stinks! I'm gonna kill Itachi if he walks in! He's gonna take a Rasengan in the face for taking me away from my love! Shit… I'm starting to think like a girl… The door opens with squeaks of protest and in walks… the man I have learned is the head of this wolverine madness and he told me his name was Nerezza. I hate him. Because he is keeping me here against my will. He open the cage door and throws in a pink-haired girl. Great. Now I'm stuck in a cage with Sakura. If it had been Sasuke that had been thrown in here, I would probably complain about something else… and not as much as Sakura.

"How is our little kitsune?" asks Nerezza, smirking.

"You know exactly how I am. Your ugly guard dog that comes here every now and then to feed me and give me water tells you how I am." I reply dryly.

"I'm not talking about your physical health."

I frown.

"Your little lover is coming soon, don't worry. He is coming with Yuki."

"What do you want with us, anyway?"

"It is two missions mixed together." he starts, walking slowly to a wall.

"More like a mission given to you that you changed for your own advantage." I correct, rolling my eyes.

He stops and turns around to face me, a smirk on his lips. "They said you were an idiot, but it seems they were wrong. You're pretty clever, for a blond boy."

"Get on with it. What mission?"

He continues to pace in silence for a moment. Then he sighs. "I have to get rid of your team and yourself, and everybody who gets in my way, too. Killing people for others isn't really my type, so I figured I could get rid of you in another way."

"What way?"

He turns to me with a strange smirk. "You'll find out when the time comes. For now, I must take care of our guests."

He walks out of the room. I growl and punch one of the iron bars.

"Stop making so much noise, idiot." grunts Sakura while stirring slightly. She sat up and took her head in her hands. "Ow… my head… What happened?"

"You tell me. I didn't saw you for quite some time. You had been attacked, you turned into a werewolf and you ran away. Is this enough info?"

"Why are we here?"

"Bugs me."

"Idiot."

Hmmm… I could use this to my advantage. When she's angry, she goes on a short rampage. If I use that outburst of anger, she might just set us free.

"Bitch." I retort back.

"What did you call me?" she asks, her left eye twitching.

"You're a fat, cotton-candy-haired, stupid fucking bitch." I reply, sticking my tongue out.

She is fuming. I can almost see the steam coming out of her ears. I smirk.

"You're dead, Naruto!" she screams, literally raging.

Before she could pounce on me, the door opens again. A man walks in.

"Great, now we have the guard dog." I say, pouting.

"Now, now. Don't make that face, blond boy. You know I won't bite you." says the man with a smirk.

Suddenly, I can't feel any hostility coming from Sakura as she is busy looking our guard dog up and down with hungry eyes. I sweat drop. A bitch with a guard dog, I couldn't have thought of better nicknames for those two.

"And who might you be, handsome?" asks a practically drooling Sakura.

"The name's Deidara, un. What about you?" he responds with a smirk.

"I'm Sakura."

"Pleased to meet y…"

He is cut off by the door opening. A shark-like man walks in.

"What are you doing here, Kisame? Nerezza-sama said I was the one responsible for the prisoners, un." whines Deidara.

"I take shift. A new prisoner is coming and Nerezza-sama said that I should take over the watch. Sorry."

"Not fair, un!"

The guard dog walks out, storming. Now, instead of a half-time guard dog, we have a full time guard shark. I preferred the dog.

"Why can't Deidara stay?" asks Sakura.

"Because the boss said so." replies shortly the guard shark.

Sakura sit down, arms crossed. Near half an hour passes without anything happening. The room is silent beside of the constant humming of the guard that is actually… knitting? I can't believe my eyes. The guard shark has been knitting for twenty minutes!

"The sun will set in less than fifteen minutes. The boss said that your new cell-mate will arrive after sunset. Soon after." He stops knitting. "You hungry? Or maybe thirsty? It's rare for prisoners to be as quiet and calm as you. Usually they throw insults at me or things like that."

"Well… it's pretty rare to see a male guard knitting during work hours. Usually, men knit during free time, secretly at home." I say, taunting.

"I don't like to do nothing. When I am with Itachi, I don't knit. It's rare for me to not be with him, I take advantage of it. You need anything?"

"Yes." says Sakura. "I want a date with Deidara."

Kisame and I sweat drop. She's acting really kid-like, lately. I wonder what's gotten into her. Maybe a brainwash or something like that… A knock resonates on the door. The guard shark set down his work.

"Enter." he says.

A beast enters the room, carrying a KO'd Yuki on its back. Kisame takes Yuki from the back of the four-legged beast and carries her to the cage. He opens the door and I rush to take the wolverine hunter. I put her down while the guard shark closes the door again. That's when I realise that… she isn't breathing. And her body has bruises all over what I can see of her body, since she has clothes on. I start to panick.

"She's not breathing! Goddamn she's dead!" I scream, hysterical.

Sakura looks up to me. Seeing why I am panicking, she joins me and searches for Yuki's pulse. "She's not dead, usuratonkachi! She just isn't breathing! Hurry up and do CPR!"

My eyes widen. "Why me?"

"Because you're the nearest to her and she doesn't know me. If she wakes up, she'll be less startled than if I do it. Now hurry up!"

I gulp. I don't want to do this. I SO don't want to… but Yuki is my friend and I can't let her die. I lean down and shut tightly my eyes. Then I put my lips on hers. I sense Yuki tense up a bit and I look at her. She… She is breathing. And I didn't do anything. Her eyes open and settle on me with a quizzical look. Then she pushes me rapidly away.

"What are you doing, blond boy!" she asks, raging.

"Sorry, Yuki! It's just that you weren't breathing… and… well… I didn't want you to die. We need you."

She looks around, but I can see that she hasn't regained completely her senses yet.

"So… you okay, Yuki?" I ask.

"Yeah… Sort of…" she answers, glaring at Sakura.

"Oh! I introduce you to Sakura." I say, motioning to Sakura.

I see Yuki come to completely and I figure that she takes in consideration our captivity.

"Hiya." she says to Sakura.

"Hi." replies simply Sakura.

"You need anything, new prisoner?" asks the guard shark.

"No. I'm fine." answers Yuki.

"Where is Sasuke?" I ask.

She seems to think for a bit. "He stayed behind to take care of some family business with his older brother. I know nothing more." she says after a little moment.

"Oh…"

**£¤£¤£¤£**

**End of the chapter. I must admit that I was giggling like mad when I wrote the part about Kisame knitting.**

**Itachi: (in awe) I didn't know Kisame knew how to knit!**

**Sasuke: (giggling) The bitch with the guard dog. That's a good one.**

**Naruto: (traumatised) Why did you make me kiss Yuki, you crazy writer?**

**Me: (evil smirk) Because you once said "If you ever see him smile of happiness, I swear I'll kiss Yuki!". I made him smile and I made you kiss. We're even.**

**Sasuke: (cracks his knuckles) Then welcome to rank three of my list of priorities to kill.**

**Me: (sweat drop) I forgot about that...**

**Yuki: I suggest we torture her before killing her.**

**Me: Even Yuki is against me! It's so unfair! Review, people. I want at least one review to put up the next chapter. But the more reviews I have, the happier I'll be. And you'll get a cookie for reviewing!**


	18. Reunion

**18th chapter! We go back to Sasuke's point of view. The final fight is approaching and will be here really soon. I a couple of chapters, probably. Man... This fic is the longest one I've ever done! Usually it's like twelve chapters, fifteen max. But I'm planning to have over twenty chapters! This is so cool!**

**No disclaimer.**

**£¤£¤£¤£**

I open another door only to find myself back at the Hall room.

"Dammit! This place is a true maze! I can't even find Yuki!" I scream in frustration before punching a wall.

It is night and I have been walking and running for hours. In all, I think I ended up in the Hall a dozen of times. This place is seriously getting on my nerves. I sit down against the wall. I am tired, but I can't allow myself to sleep. It would lower my guards and I would be vulnerable to any attack. My eyelids are heavy. The need to sleep is almost overwhelming. A light appears in front of me and I focus on it. It takes the form of Yuki's mother.

"You're tired, young Uchiha. You must rest." she says softly.

"I can't. There are spies everywhere." I reply dully.

"The full moon is tomorrow. You have to deliver your friends and my daughter before the setting of the sun."

My eyes widened. "Yuki is held captive?" I gasp in surprise.

The ghost nods.

So that's why I couldn't find her. Obviously, they expected us. Or they knew we were coming. How? Maybe the same way Yuki can sense werewolves. Meaning Yuki's mentor is truly behind all this.

"It seems you are lost." says Yuki's mother.

"More than I would admit." I reply.

"Sometimes, the clues aren't what we thought they were." she says.

I look at her expectantly and she smiles at me.

"There may be an ally that end up being a person you didn't expect at all."

I start hearing footsteps. "Thank you, ma'am." I say quickly, getting up.

I rush in direction of the footsteps. After a while, the footsteps stop. I turn a corner, going in the same direction as the same direction I last heard the noise. It is a short corridor that ends with a door on the left. The door is closed. I didn't came here when I ran in all directions. I walk slowly to the door and I open it cautiously.

"What is it?" asks a surprised voice from the inside of the room.

I launch to attack but the man immobilizes both my arms.

"How did you come here?" he asks.

"Sasuke!" comes a voice.

I turn my head to see three happy teens in a cage that looks like a giant bird cage. I focus back immediately on the shark man before me and kick him in the guts, then under the chin. He flies away a couple of feet to land in a thud, KO'd. I run to the cage of my team mates and open the door. Naruto jumps on me and I fall on my back, him on top of me. We kiss passionately during a moment.

"Get yourselves a room, you two! Don't do that in front of us!" says angrily Sakura.

Yuki simply smiles.

Naruto gets up and I do the same. I smile at all of them. "Shall we go put that evil guy in his rightful place?" I ask with an angelic smile.

Yuki takes the shark guy and throws him in the cage before closing the door. "You look really tired, Sasuke. Have you slept since we parted?" she says worriedly.

"She's right. You're all white. Well… whiter than usual." says Naruto.

"I'll be okay, don't worry." I replied.

"I think you should do as your friends say, un. It wouldn't do to go into a battle tired as you are." comes a voice from behind me.

Naruto's eyes widen. "The guard dog!" he gasped.

"Deidara!" screams Sakura in pure bliss.

Yuki and I quirk an eyebrow each. Then I turn around to have a good look at this Deidara guy. Blond, tall, a bit feminine, greenish blue coloured eyes. He doesn't look half bad. But I still prefer my Naruto. Wait a second…

"That guy is an Akatsuki member!" I shout, angry.

"Calm down, twerp. I'm on your side, un. Who do you think lead you here? Santa Claus?" he asks, annoyed.

We all four look at him as if he was crazy. "Who's Santa Claus?" we ask at once.

He sweat drop. "Well… he's a legend character… a myth I heard when I was little… nothing important… un…" he muttered. "Anyway! We'll go somewhere to rest a little before going to find Nerezza-sama."

"Who's Nerezza?" I stupidly ask.

"It's the name of my mentor." replies Yuki.

"The sun is almost up, un. We should get going." says Deidara.

"Yes. It would be best for us to attack him just before sunset, so if we have troubles I will be able to help by transforming." agrees Yuki.

"I thought the formula restrained you from transforming." says Naruto, wide eyed.

"I got rid of it. My body was starting to get immune, anyway." she says, avoiding to look at any of us in the eyes.

This does not smell good at all. Something is wrong, I just feel it. The sun gets up and suddenly all my forces abandon me and I just pass out.

**£¤£¤£¤£**

**End of the chapter. Deidara may seem a little... weird... and out of character... but the truth is, I didn't watch any episode of Naruto that contained any Akatsuki member! I only read fanfictions and character descriptions on Absolute Anime.**

**Itachi: Well I think you pull it off very good.**

**Naruto: You forgot to say that you searched pictures on google.**

**Me: That's not an important info, Naru-chan.**

**Sasuke: At least Sakura will let me alone from now on, since she has a big crush on Deidara.**

**Me: Yeah. Aren't you thankful?**

**Sasuke: Maybe. (hugs Naruto) But I want another lemon with my kitsune.**

**Me: (smiles) No problem. I'll put another lemon after the final fight. I planned to put one or two chapters after, anyway.**

**Naruto: And I want ramen!**

**Me: There will be ramen.**

**Itachi: I want to see a wedding!**

**Me: (sweat drop) Let's make it a question for the readers/reviewers. If you want me to put a wedding, just say so in a review. Same goes if you don't want a wedding to take place, you just say so in a review.**

**Sasuke: And you don't even ask our opinions?**

**Me: I do what I want with you in this fic, Sasu-chan. I don't really need your opinion.**

**Sasuke: Bitch.**

**Me: (smiles) I like you, too. Review, people! You'll get a cookie for reviewing! And maybe even a wedding! And lots of ramen!**

**Naruto: Yay! Hurray for ramen!**

**Me: You said it!**


	19. Time up! Prelude to the final battle

**Prelude to the final battle! I intend to make a long scene of combat, so watch out! This is only a short combat, in the second part of the chapter. But you have some more infos.**

**Yuki: Stop babbling! I can't wait to see the final battle!**

**Okay, but you won't be part of it, Yuki. From next chapter on, there will only be two people in the battle until the combat is over. ;3**

**No disclaimer.**

**£¤£¤£¤£**

I come to, hearing a soft humming. It is Yuki's voice. She is humming a song, apparently. She is a really good singer. I open my eyes and examine the room a little. It is obviously a bedroom. I am laying on the bed, alone with Yuki sitting on a chair at my left, her eyes closed and her face serene. I sit up and she stops singing.

"Good evening, sleepy head. Slept well?" she asks without even opening her eyes.

"Guess so. What happened?" I say, rubbing my head a little.

"You just suddenly fell asleep. Then we carried you here and you didn't open your eyes since." she simply reply.

"Where are the others?" I ask, looking properly around.

"They are outside, keeping watch."

"How much time do you have left, Yuki?" I ask, a serious expression on my face.

She is looking to the ground. "If I take the formula, I have up to two days." she answers quietly.

"And if you don't take it?" I ask, frowning.

"It will all be over tonight."

The silence falls on us. It is broken after a minute or so.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." she says guiltily, her voice just above a whisper.

"I am the one to be sorry. I shouldn't have let you go on alone."

"You can't save me, but you can still save your friends. I will help you until the end."

"Thanks, Yuki. You're a true friend. But I will still do anything I can to save you, too."

"Sasuke… I…" she starts, wanting to say obviously to say something. But she stops. "We should go. We still have some time left before sunset."

I nod and got up. Yuki stands up, too, and walks to the door before opening it. We step out and notice that nobody is around. We frown.

"This isn't normal." says the girl at my side. "I remember that Deidara had gone to burry Itachi's body, but cotton-candy girl and blond boy were supposed to stay here." She suddenly clutched her shirt where was her heart and winced. "We have one hour." she muttered.

"Okay. We should be going, then." I nod.

"Wait. I must tell you something, first." She leans against a wall. "About the wolverine hierarchy."

"I am all ear."

"Werewolves have ranks. Those such as your lover and your brother are the lowest. But those such as cotton-candy girl and I are second in command, sort of. We are more powerful and we have more control over ourselves. The first in commend is Nerezza. He is the strongest and he controls every lower rank. He is the dark wolf."

"So in werewolf form I have no chance of defeating him. And you can't either."

"There are chances that he won't be able to control fully the seconds in command. I had chances. But there is one wolverine that is even stronger than Nerezza. The only problem is that I haven't found it yet. But you haven't found the jutsu for your own transformation yet, so maybe you are the one."

"How can I find the jutsu?"

"You will discover it when you'll be ready to use it. Now let's get moving before another wave of pain assails me."

We resume walking.

¤¤¤¤¤

We have been walking for three quarters of hour, more or less. Yuki is panting and gripping her shirt for ten minutes and as we near the door at the end of the corridor, I become more aware of the lack of time we have. We stop just in front of the door.

"You ready, Yuki?" I ask.

"More than ever." she reply, nodding.

I push the door open. We step inside. It is a big room. A cage with a blond teen inside is on the right and another cage with a pink-haired girl is on the left. Neither of them is moving. My heart skips a beat. Yuki walks in the middle of the room.

"Yuki…?" I ask in a tiny voice. I am terrified.

"Now is the time to make a choice, Uchiha." says Yuki with a strange voice, her back facing me. She turns around and my eyes widen in fear as I take a step back. Her face is half-mutated into that of a wolverine. "The door or the window? Hurry, before I loose control. My time is up."

"Neither." I say, calming down.

Her body changes some more and she winces. "Then kill me now, before I kill you."

"Neither will happen. I promised I will do anything to save you and I intend to keep my word."

Her body changes again. She is now almost fully transformed. "Hurry up, dammit! Save your friends and get outa here! Before it's too late!"

"It is never too late."

Her body transforms fully and she cry out in pain. Then the beast start to laugh evilly. The sun have set. The werewolf before me looks at me with slit green eyes.

"Foolish Uchiha! You should have taken the chance to run away while you had it. Now I'm gonna have some fun with you." says the beast, getting in fighting stance.

It charges and I barely get out of the way in time. It chuckle. I take out the silver kunai Yuki had given me. The beast giggles devilishly at the sight of the weapon.

"Try to guess why Yuki gave you that kunai." it muses, obviously playing with my nerves.

"Because I'm her friend?" I reply hesitantly.

"Foolish, foolish, foolish little Uchiha. You're so naïve that it almost pains me to have to kill you. You live in your own little fairy tale and you have no idea of what others are feeling."

Just then, everything clicks. The beast smirks.

"Just found out, now, have ya? Yes… indeed, yer finally catchin' on. But just so ya understood what I meant, Yuki's in love with ya, Uchiha."

It all makes sense. I can't believe I didn't see it earlier. Everyone knew but me. I am so stupid for not having figured it out earlier. But then again, even if I did had figured it out earlier, I don't think it would have made a difference. I take a glance at my two sleeping, captive friends and something else clicks in my mind as I look at Sakura. The pink-haired girl is a werewolf and yet she hasn't transformed. She is unconscious, though. I smirk, remembering a little something I made some years ago and that I have always with me. I take out the small bomb and I clip the collar of my shirt tighter to cover my mouth and nose. The beast looks at me with a puzzled glance.

"A smoke bomb?" it asks.

"Not a simple smoke bomb. I made this one years ago, helped by my big bro. It puts anyone who breathes it to fall asleep immediately. Fortunately for me, my shirt filters the gas, sort of, and like this I can't breathe the smoke."

It smirks. "Clever."

"Sleep tight." I say before throwing the bomb on the ground. It explodes and the smoke fills the room gradually. The beast falls asleep and I move quickly to the back of the room, where I had seen a door. I enter it.

**£¤£¤£¤£**

**End of the prelude. Next chapter, the final battle beggins! I guess you already know who will be battling.**

**Yuki: (shocked) WTF? I got KO'd by a simple sleep gas?**

**Naruto: I know who will be the winner!**

**Me: Don't give away the best part, Naru-chan! I had so much difficulties having ideas for a good battle scene that a friend had to help me out a bit. A very small bit, but a bit none the less.**

**Sasuke: And there'll be a werewolf showdown soon, surely.**

**Me: Yep! But not the next chapter. In the middle of the battle or something like that.**

**Itachi: (reading hand-written papers) That guy is a pure maniac!**

**Me: Stop it Itachi! You're reading my ideas for the battle! (runs after Itachi to try to take my papers back)**

**Itachi: Ha ha ha! Just come and get your fucking papers! (runs while laughing)**

**Sasuke, Yuki and Naruto: (sweat drop)**

**Itachi: (stops running and puts a hand on my forehead to keep me at a safe distance)**

**Me: Let me go! Fucking sexy bastard!**

**Itachi: (huge grin) ****And what do you say to your readers before concluding your note?**

**Me: (calm down a bit) ****Review, people! I'll give you a cookie if you review! And I want at least five reviews. I won't put my 20th chapter until I have at least five! You guys are getting lazy, really. In the first chapters, I had more reviews than that. Hmmm... maybe I update too quickly...**


	20. Final Battle Begins: Evil Plan

**20th chapter! The final battle begins! You'll also know what were Nerezza's plans!**

**No disclaimer.**

**£¤£¤£¤£**

I walk inside the room, leaving my three teammates behind me. I know it isn't such a good idea, but I can't stay with them. I have to end this madness, to end this curse. In order to do that, I need to kill the first person that has been cursed: Nerezza. The room is quiet and a little eerie, but not as much as the rest of the building. Big windows are open at my left and a gentle breeze blows by them, passing on the crimson coloured curtains. A desk sits in front of me, with a man sitting before it on a chair, his back facing me. The last remnants of the rays of the sun still taint the sky a soft orange colour.

Even though I know Yuki's feelings for me, I can't love her in that way. My lover is and always will be my dear Naruto.

"I see you haven't transformed yet, Nerezza." I say to the man on the other side of the room, taunting.

"Neither have you, Uchiha." he replies without moving. "It is usually the moon that triggers our transformation. Even though there are exceptions. Like the Uchiha's. Or even Yuki. But in her case, it is more like a side effect of taking the formula during a long time."

"What do you wish to accomplish with all this? Why do you want us?"

"A long time ago, I loved a woman." He chuckles. "Guess Yuki already told you the story."

"So you're trying to bring back Yuki's mother." I guess.

"In a way, yes. But our love story is just like yours, Uchiha. She didn't love me the way I did, a bit like Yuki and yourself."

"Even it you bring her back, she still won't love you the way you do, dumbass. Why bother?"

"I may not be able to change her true feelings, but I can control her. And that way I'll bring her to love me."

Brainwashing.

He stands up, still facing the wall. "But for that, I need ingredients."

"What kind of ingredients?" I ask, frowning.

He chuckles darkly and looks at me with his golden eyes. "First I needed a body for her. Someone that would be able to live by my side for eternity. I guess you can figure who I chose."

"Sakura…" I gasp, wide eyed.

"Exactly. Your pink-haired friend was simply lovely. She looked so much like my dead love!"

I gritt my teeth and throw some shurikens at him. He dodge, a smirk on his lips.

"Second, I needed something of the afterlife."

"The ghosts you sent Itachi to get."

"You're pretty clever, boy. Sealing these ghostsin blocks allowed me to control them, in a way.And offering these spirits as a tribute would allow me to keep Anima, my love, for eternity on the land of the living!"

"You're a madman!" I growl.

I charge to hit him in the face, but he catches my fist.

"Third, I had to find some of Anima's blood." He says, still smirking.

"You chose Yuki, bastard."

"Yes. She is Anima's only daughter, her flesh and blood. With that blood, I would have been able to control her body. She wouldn't have been able to leave me, even if she wanted to."

"What's the fourth, usuratonkachi?"

"I needed the blood of her love."

My eyes widen. "Or the love of her daughter, Yuki. That means me!"

I try to punch him with my other hand but he catches my fist.

"I needed your blood to break her mental barriers and control her completely."

"You mean brainwash her!"

"I wouldn't exactly call it brainwash, but if that's the way you see it, then yes."

"Tell me why you needed Naruto too!"

"The fifth and final ingredient needed was the blood of a demon or a jinchuuriki, to seal the ghost in its new body."

My blood is boiling. I make a roundhouse kick and hit him in the ribs. He let go of my fists and flies in the wall. He stands up quickly, a smirk still on his lips.

"Did I hit a nerve by talking about the blond boy, Uchiha?"

"Shut up!"

I make some hand signs and then I blow fire at him. After a couple of seconds, I stop and search around for his remnants. To my astonishment, there are none.

"Were you trying to hit me?" comes his voice from behind me.

I turn around quickly and just in time to block a heel drop. He jumps back, still smirking.

His nails grow a bit and become claws. He charge to attack, but I put my arms to protect me and his claws scratch my arms instead of my chest.

He continues to claw at my arms and I can feel his claws digging every time farther into my flesh.

He aims a roundhouse kick that I block and he takes the opportunity to start scratching at my chest and face.

Blood is trickling from my arms and other wounds.

Then he puts his hand on my neck and lifts me off the ground before pinning me painfully to the wall. I can't do anything. He is faster and stronger than me.

His sadistic smirk still adorn his thin lips.

"Any last word?"

**£¤£¤£¤£**

**End of the first part of the combat. Hope you guys liked it.**

**Yuki: Yay! Battle! Blood! That's awesome!**

**Sasuke: (sweat drop) But it's my blood, not his.**

**Itachi: Told you that guy was a madman!**

**Naruto: Why did you call him "Nerezza", anyway?**

**Me: (smile) I was out of ideas for a name so I went on google and searched "darkness" in other languages. Nerezza means darkness in Italian.**

**Naruto, Sasuke and Yuki: (sweat drop) Figure.**

**Itachi: Then how did you end up with "Yuki Suikitsu"?**

**Me: Yuki means snow, in japanese. I thought that it was a good name since she comes from the land of waves... And Suikitsu... I don't know, it just came up in my mind that it sounded great for Yuki.**

**Yuki: My name may be snow, but I am nothing like it! Except maybe the fact that it's cold...**

**Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto and me: You're not cold, Yuki. Far from it.**

**Yuki: (sweat drop) Forgot about that...**

**Itachi: (reading other hand-written papers) Hmmm... this fight is gonna be good...**

**Me: (shocked) How did you get those? I hid them in a secret place!**

**Itachi: (huge grin) Oh? So that's why that stupid box had locks all over!**

**Me: Idiot...**

**Yuki: Can you two stop it? I wanna know what'll happen in the second part of the battle!**

**Me: Ok. But I want at least five reviews for this chapter. Next chapter, there will be a little werewolf fight. But that won't be the end of the final battle! Action over action for the next two or three chapters, guys! So review, please!**


	21. Final Battle Second Round: The Dark One

**I am not happy. But I can't help but update. So here I give you the 21st chapter, even though I am not happy. I got only four reviews and I am tired of waiting.**

**No disclaimer.**

**£¤£¤£¤£**

"Any last word?"

I am worn out and bloodied. He is stronger and faster than me. I hate to admit it, but I don't have a chance. The rays of the moon start pouring in the room by the open windows. The sky is dark with little white dots on it. A beautiful night… I won't die tonight! I remember Itachi's jutsu to transform into a werewolf and my hands make the signs.

"This isn't over, you bastard! Forbidden art: Dark Wolf transformation jutsu!"

A great pain raises in my chest. I manage to escape his iron grip by kicking him and I crouche as the pain is starting to get overwhelming. My vision starts to blur, but I can still see the smirk on Nerezza's face.

"Does it hurt, Uchiha?" His voice is changing. It is getting huskier, deeper, creepier.

"Shut up, bastard. What's happening to me?"

"You are only mutating, dear Uchiha."

My vision becomes black.

"Every muscle and every bone of your puny body is changing. The first transformation is so painful that you feel like dying, right? I should kill you while you are weak as this, but your pain is gleeful."

Suddenly, the pain goes away and my vision returns. I feel… weird. I look at Nerezza. He has transformed, too.

"Let's play." he says.

We get in battle stance for the round two of our battle. He is big and black with yellow eyes. He does a roundhouse kick and I go flying by a window. I immediately grab the windowsill. As I start to climb back in the room, I see my reflection in the glass. I look like a big dog with midnight blue coloured fur. My eyes are blood red.

"Having problems accepting that you're a wolverine, Uchiha?" asks Nerezza, looking at me from the other end of the room.

"I have no problem at all, dumbass. It's just the first time that I see myself in the body of a mutt." I say while getting back in the room. "Now let's have some fun."

I see a glitter of evil in his eyes as I say that. I shake it off and rush forward to try to hit him. Before I can even land a punch, my movements slow down. My eyes widen in shock and terror as I can't move at all. Nerezza grins darkly.

"You are now under my control, little Uchiha. I'm done playing. You pissed me off and so I am going to kill you."

He punches me a couple of times in the face, then in the stomach, before kicking me with a roundhouse kick. I go flying in a wall. I land on the ground and mysteriously transform back into human form. I have difficulties to breathe and my body hurts like hell. I cough up blood and spit it. I get painfully back on my legs. I am shaking uncontrollably. I look at him. He takes a flask out of nowhere and grins sadistically.

"Now do you see? You have no chance of saving your friends. You can't even defend your own little self."

"You sure talk big for a mutt. Stop babbling already and let's get this over with!"

"I'd be happy to comply. But before I do it, you'll have the chance to see me with full power."

He open the flask and drinks its content before throwing it by the window. Some seconds pass during which nothing happens. Then his muscles start to grow bigger. He is starting to mutate. After a minute or so, his transformation is finished. He is twice as big as before. His fangs are huge. His eyes are practically glowing with rage and evilness. Some saliva is running down his chin and dropping to the ground. He is hideous and terrifying.

"What do you think your chances of surviving me now are, Uchiha?" he asks, his voice deep and husky and I can almost hear it echo in his throat. "You don't have much chances, eh? Don't worry. I promise it'll be quick and painful."

He charges, ready to stab his gigantic claws into my chest. I am too weak to escape. My legs are merely supporting my weight. Is this the end?

**£¤£¤£¤£**

**End of 21st chapter. The next chapter is already finished, but I don't know when I'll post it. Sorry for those lovely reviewers who put on a review on the last chapter. And for those lazy readers who don't give a damn about reviewing... well rot as a ghost for the rest of your afterlife.**

**Itachi: Scary...**

**Sasuke: Cliff hanger writer! I don't want to die! Put on the next chapter! I want to know what will happen to me!**

**Me: I'm pissed off. Gonna come back when I'll feel like it. Smell ya. (exit the room)**

**The four ninjas: (shocked) WTF?**

**Naruto: (takes out a notebook) Note to self: never piss off a crazy, yaoi fangirl writer.**

**Sasuke: What do we do now?**

**Itachi: (takes out a disco ball out of nowhere) Party!!!**

**Yuki: Good idea!**

**Naruto: Yeah! But we should do it at Ichiraku's!**

**Sasuke: I have a better idea. We'll throw a big party in the Uchiha mansion and invite as many people as possible! We have enough food to feed three Choji's during three weeks already!**

**Itachi: Good idea lil' bro! So people, review! You'll get one of Ino's delicious cookies and uh... We can't exactly invite the reviewers, can we?**

**Yuki: Not exactly. And I don't think the writter will write a party fic, either. Even if she does, the reviewers won't be part of it for sure.**

**Itachi: Yeah... But review anyway, people! The more reviews there will be, the faster the writer will get her good mood back and then update!**


	22. End of the Final Battle: The Fallen Star

**22nd chapter. I thank everyone who has reviewed for the last chapter. Yeah... I think I went a little overboard. This is... the last official chapter. Of course, there will be a prologue. I told you guys that I would give you a wedding and another lemon. I intend to keep my word.**

**No disclaimer.**

**£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£**

He charges, ready to stab his gigantic claws into my chest. I am too weak to escape. My legs are merely supporting my weight. Is this truly the end? The time seems to stop. My vision becomes black.

"Sasuke, open your eyes." says a soft voice in my ear.

I know that voice all too well. I smile and open my eyes. I am in a flower field. I look beside me and see my blue-eyed, blond-haired lover. A calm wind blows by us, the flowers waving in it. I watch in complete awe as Naruto's strands of hair dance in the wind like a wheat field. I pass my fingers in those hair that feel like cat hair. I look deeply in his azure-coloured oceans. My hand comes to a stop on his neck. I just can't resist those appetising pink lips, or that childish face of his. I feel my pants become uncomfortable. I start to lean in…

"No, Sasuke." he says softly.

I am hurt by his refusal. "Why?"

He smiles. "This isn't the time or place to do that. When we get back home, you can fuck me senseless. Deal?"

"Deal." I nod, then look back at the scenery. "This isn't real, right? Why are we here?"

"Yuki can't come so she asked me, along with the ghost of her mom, to show you something."

"They wanted to show me what?"

I feel a pulsation in my kunai pouch. I take out the source of it and my eyes widen as I realise that it is the silver kunai that emitted the pulse. It pulses again in my hand.

"They want to show you how to transform into the silver wolf by using the power of that kunai." says Naruto. "The Fallen Star."

I sense chakra twirl around the shimmering weapon.

"You must understand its power and then become one with it. You will fuse your chakra with it, then activate the Sharingan. You will know what to do then."

"I can't, Naruto. I don't have the strength."

"Trust me. You won't." replies a smiling Naruto.

The scenery vanishes and then the frozen battle scene reappears. I sense the kunai pulse again. It is still in my hand. I can't understand why, but my forces return. At that exact moment, everything starts to move again. I jump out of the way to escape Nerezza's deadly attack. He growls and turns to me.

"How is this possible?" he asks, angry. "You should be half-dead and not having enough strength to move!"

I look at the kunai. Understand its power? How can I do that? I have difficulties accepting the fact that it has powers in the first place! It must have something to do with its name. Fallen Star… Has it been made out of silver found on a star that has fallen on our planet? The kunai pulses twice. Now I understand a bit its power. I think I can become one with it, now. Suddenly, I have a pain in the stomach. I realise that I have forgotten Nerezza. He has taken the opportunity to impale me on his claws. My eyes widen in shock and fear. I cough up blood. A victorious smirk grows on my enemy's face.

"Now I got you." he says huskily. "You won't survive this for sure."

He takes out his claws covered in my blood and steps back a little. The door opens wide and a blond ninja enters in the room.

"Sasuke!!!" he cries out, tears welling up in his eyes.

Yuki and Sakura are just behind him, the same mortified expression on their faces. I fall on my knees, the strength to stand on my legs already taken from me. I hear nothing more. I fall on my chest. I let go of the kunai I was holding. Naruto rushes to my side, tears in his lovely blue eyes. I can't stand to see him cry. He turns me over and puts my head on his lap. I lift painfully my arm and sweep away a tear that had began to run down his cheek.

"Nar… uto… don't… cry over… my body…" I already don't have much strength to speak.

I cough again. I start to feel cold. Yuki and Sakura are kneeling beside me, crying. It is the first time I see Yuki cry and yet, this picture feels so wrong. This whole room feels wrong. I wasn't supposed to die… it wasn't supposed to end like this. Nerezza is coming, a killing expression gracing his canine features. He prepares his claws. My blood has already made a pool around me. Nerezza lifts his arm to strike. The silver kunai is lying somewhere in my pool of blood. So this is the end… At least I will die with the one I love.

**£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£**

**End of the chapter!**

**Sasuke: This is evil! I protest against this cliff hanger since you said it is the last official chapter and that you would put a wedding and a lemon afterword!**

**Itachi: He's right.**

**Me: (laughing) Got ya! Of course this isn't the end of the chapter! So readers, read on. The rest of the chapter is in my point of view, not in Sasuke's.**

**£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£**

Nobody has noticed Nerezza except the last Uchiha. And Sasuke is too weak to tell them to watch out, to get away. His head starts to throb as he can feel his life slipping through his fingers. He activates his Sharingan in an attempt to stay alive a while longer. A pulse goes up his arms. Suddenly, on their own accord, Sasuke's arms start to make signs. The Uchiha's consciousness is slipping away and he can't notice the movements of his arms. The chakra of the Fallen Star floods completely the last survivor of the Uchiha clan and his eyes open wide as a soft warmth comes in him and his strength goes up.

"Art of the Fallen Star! Silver Wolf transformation jutsu!" The words escape his lips by themselves.

The three crying shinobis had stopped weeping when Sasuke's arms had moved. Nerezza then decides to strike. In a flash of silver, the Uchiha disappears and the big black wolverine goes flying in a wall. The eyes of Sasuke's friends widen as a silver coloured werewolf is standing before them. He is showing his fangs that seem to be made out of silver.

"You won't hurt my friends as long as I can stand on my two legs, mutt. And you will even less kill my love!" says the Silver Wolf in a deep, husky voice.

"Sasuke really is the Silver Wolf! I knew it!" says Yuki.

Sasuke walks to the other werewolf, who has gotten back on his feet. Nerezza spits some blood.

"How is this possible? You were near dead!" he exclaim.

"It takes more than that to kill me!" says Sasuke, rage glowing in his eyes.

The young Uchiha pounces on the other werewolf and goes on a rampage on his enemy's trembling body. When the hoary wolverine steps away from the black one, Nerezza has many wounds caused by silver fangs and claws. The three people looking only saw flashes of silver hitting the madman at high speed. The two opponents collide again. Everything goes still. Sasuke's fur is tainted here and there with Nerezza's blood, a pool of it on the ground. The Dark Wolf's eyes widen as he realises the position they are in. The Uchiha has an arm stabbed in his chest. An evil smirk creeps to the silver one's lips.

"How does it feel…" he starts, his voice hoarse with rage. "… to have the arm of your enemy inside of you, eh? You like it?"

Nerezza's face twitches in pain.

"You want more?"

Sasuke implants his arm further into his adversary's chest. The man groans in pain.

"Does it hurt if I do this?"

The last Uchiha grabs something in the other one's chest that makes him cry out. Sasuke takes out his arm, still holding the thing he had grabbed.

"Look at it… not in your chest anymore and still beating. Why is it that evil guys can live longer than the good ones?"

"Don't… do that… Uchiha…" pleades Nerezza, falling to his knees, looking at his still beating heart in the palm of the raging Silver Wolf.

"You don't deserve my pity, old man."

With that, Sasuke plants his claws into the organ that explodes. Nerezza falls to the ground, definitely dead. Sasuke takes back his human form and turns around to look at his friends.

"Now, it is truly over. Let's get back home."

**£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£**

**Real end of the chapter, this time. The prologue will begin in the next chapter. In plan: Weddings, lemon, surprises, kids, ramen, pancakes, and more! Maybe more... not sure... I think I told you what I'll put in the next TWO chapters! That's right! You heard me! TWO chapters of prologue!**

**Itachi: WTF? Kids?**

**Me: Yes. You'll know that you're not the only one who will have a kid. Sorry, Naruto, but guys just can't be pregnant.**

**Naruto: (crying) That's so unfair!**

**Sasuke: I wouldn't fuck you if you were a girl, Naru-chan. So stop crying and get over it.**

**Yuki: He's right, you know, blond boy. You can always adopt a child if you really want one.**

**Naruto: (with stars in the eyes) That would be so awesome!**

**Itachi: (sits beside me on the couch) So... who's going to be those couples to get married?**

**Me: That's top secret. And you won't find it on any papers, either.**

**Itachi: (pushes me on the couch and pins me to it) I have ways of making you talk. And I don't care about those crazy fangirls of mine.**

**Me: (blushing) You wouldn't do it.**

**Itachi: (evil grin) Want to bet?**

**Naruto: Better end this author's note before it goes too far.**

**Sasuke: Good idea, fucking sexy fox ass. People like us better than that crazy writer and that stupid bastard of a brother of mine.**

**Yuki: Idiots.**

**Me: Review, people! The more reviews I get, the faster I update. And so the faster you'll know what happens with Deidara! (winks) Love y'all!**

**Itachi: (maniacal grin) I already knew you loved me.**


	23. Epilogue Part one: The Aftermath

**23th chapter! Finally! I am SO sorry for having taken so long to write this thingy. (starts crying) I had a lack of ideas. I was at a loss in writing. I think I wrote too much for my precious imagination. Poor thing... Well anyway, I managed to squeeze this out of it and here I give you the first part of the proloque.**

**I own nothing in this chapter! Except the plot...**

**Warning: Sasuke is a perv! Craving and naughty thoughts. And a lemon!**

**£¤¦¤£¤¦¤£**

It has been a week already since then. Since the final battle. Yuki left without saying a word of where she was going. Tsunade has accepted to keep Deidara in the village at one condition; He would have to find a permanent team mate. I wasn't surprised when he asked to be with Sakura. Tsunade accepted, surprised that he had found someone this quickly. Naruto has moved in with me, in my mansion. Nothing much has happened, in short. We have been taking sort of a vacation from missions since we came back. And I haven't done anything with Naruto since we got back, either! I haven't seen Naruto all day today. He said he had to go buy some things like food. I think he'll put me on a ramen diet since he went alone to shop. I'll probably need a lot of exercise. Perverted thoughts flood my head and images of the two times I fucked Naruto pop in my brain. He also said that I could fuck him senseless when we get back home, huh? I think I'll unable the neighbours to sleep tonight. He said he would be back by dusk. We'll eat dinner, then take a shower and finally do a little exercise. This will be fun.

¤¤¤¤¤

It's dusk, the sun is setting, I am sitting on the couch. I have been staring blankly at the ceiling, in this same position, for over an hour. I hear the door being unlocked and kicked open.

"Sasuke! Get your lazy ass over here to help me get these fucking bags in the house before I go on a rampage on them and eat like a pig in front of the house until there is nothing left in those fucking bags!" screams a Naruto that seems pissed off way too much.

I lift an eyebrow, almost surprised that he has screamed such a long sentence without pausing. I stand up and walk to the open front door. Naruto is busy trying to get ten of the forty bags into the kitchen.

"Why aren't you using your shadow clones, my little kitsune?" I ask.

"Because I like to see you work and sweat. So stop staring and start helping me out!"

¤¤¤¤¤

We finished eating. After the trouble of stocking all that food that, at my big surprise, wasn't all ramen, I had to cook dinner under the attentive eye of a certain blond kitsune of mine. Said kitsune had been sitting comfortably on a chair, his eyes following my every move. I had to restrain myself to not jump him the whole time, for fear that dinner would burn. While eating I made sure not to look at him, for fear to have my pants becoming very uncomfortable and having the urge to fuck him on the table. That would have been gross, but I could have done it. I got up and went to the sink to wash the dishes. I looked at Naruto from the corner of my eye only to see him get a lollipop out of his pocket.

"Where did you get that?" I ask, lifting an eyebrow.

"I met Kakashi and Iruka at the market place. They were waiting for Kurenai outside a feminine underwear shop. Kakashi gave me that lollipop when I told him that I was shopping for us two." he replied innocently, taking the sweet out of its paper.

He licked it, then rolled his tongue around it, took it in his mouth, sucking it and finally taking it out with an audible "pop" before doing the movement again. Turning around to try to concentrate on the dishes, I swear under my breath that I shall kill Kakashi as soon as I see him. Then I hear Naruto suck and then a popping sound. Damn it! This is driving me crazy!

"I'm taking a shower first, teme." he says, getting up.

I sigh. "Fine. But don't stay in the shower for three hours like last time you showered first." I warn, not even taking my eyes off the dishes.

And then nothing. I just finished washing and went upstairs. As I passed in front of the closed bathroom door, I heard the shower open. And then Naruto moan. I stopped dead in my tracks. Did I really hear him moan? I put my ear on the door and listen closely.

"Hot water is sooooo great!" moaned Naruto. "Hotty… mmmh… great… Heavenly hot water… mmmmh…"

I was lucky to not get a nosebleed at that moment. Then images that were popping in my head were each more erotic than the last. I felt my pants become more uncomfortable by the second. The urge to take him just there, under the hot water from the shower, was becoming overwhelming. The heck with manners! I'm screwing him right now! I opened the door that was not locked and stepped in the bathroom. He was there, under the shower, leaning his back against a wall, a hand on his cock, a light blush on his sexy face. I undress rather hastily and as my last piece of clothing hit the ground, it makes a flapping sound. Naruto turns his head in my direction, his eyes wide. I smirk and walk to him before kneeling down before him.

"Let me give you a hand with that." I say, still with my smirk.

I push gently his hand away and look hungrily at his cock. Then I lick its tip and earn a satisfying gasp.

"Sasuke… what are you…" he starts, blushing.

I shut him off by licking the tip of his dick, earning a mewl. "Shut up. I can't contain my desire anymore. You said we could do it when we get back home and I intend to unable the neighbours to sleep all night." I smirk and take his whole member in my mouth. I feel his fingers run through my wet hair and I hum a little. He mewls again. How I love that sound. I immobilize his hips against the wall. I move my head, rackling the skin of his rock-hard length with my teeth as it slips slowly out of my mouth, then I take it whole in my mouth again and suck. And I repeat the manoeuvre. He is panting, blushing, squirming, moaning, mewling, everything that I missed.

"Sasuke… you… fucking damn… slowpoke…" he pants.

I smirk and hum to say I heard him. He mewls loudly with the vibrations created on his member. Then an evil idea blooms in my perverted mind.

"Wantsh me tsho go fashter?" I ask, his member still in my mouth.

"Fuck yes!" he groans.

I obey, repeating the motion from earlier, faster. After a minute or two, he tensed and hot liquid shot in my mouth. I stood up, swallowing, and looked in his half-lidded, clouded, azure-coloured eyes. I kissed him deeply and his arms snaked around my neck. I took hold of his lovely butt and his legs came around my waist. I broke gently the kiss.

"Ready?" I asked, my voice husky and deeper than usual.

He nodded, probably not trusting his voice enough to talk. Without preparation, I penetrated his tight, hot ass. He hisses a little in pain and I suck his earlobe to distract him. After a moment, he moves a little his hips against mine, telling that he is ready to continue. I slowly trusted out of him and slammed back in. I trusted out again and when I slammed back in, Naruto arched his back and moaned loudly. I smirked and slammed again into that spot.

"Sasuke… faster! Harder!" he said, flushed and panting, while clutching my shoulders.

I didn't answer and simply obeyed. I was panting, toot, and I could feel the heat raising in the room. The sweat that came from our bodies was fast washed away by the still running, lukewarm water from the shower. Naruto's back hit the wall every time I trusted in. I gripped his neglected member and started pumping it in time with my trusts. I continue on like this, following his commands of "faster" and "harder", during what seemed like an eternity on seventh heaven. Then we reached our climax. As our breaths steadied, I noticed that the water was cold. Must have run out of hot water in the middle of it all. He kissed me softly.

"We should dry off and go into the bedroom, Sasu. It'll be much warmer." he says.

"Anything to keep you into the heat, my kitsune. Even more after knowing what effect hot water has on you." I say, smirking.

He blushed. I chuckled.

¤¤¤¤¤

We were lying in the bed, embracing each other, sleep almost threatening to overwhelm us. I looked in the loved-filled, azure-coloured, wonderfully deep orbs that are his eyes. Then my own eyes wondered upward to his silky, golden hair. Now that I was thinking about it…

"You're just like a jewel, my kitsune…" I whispered softly.

He blushed, then seemed to remember something. "Speaking of jewels…" He turned around and started searching in something on the ground. When he looked back at me, he was holding a ring in his delicate hands. "Would you marry me?"

I put a moment to reply. Not because I didn't want to. Of course not! It was simply because my mind had a little hard time to register the fact that my kitsune had actually proposed to me. When the situation finally dawned on me, I smirked at him and pinned him to the bed. "Of course I will. Who can refuse anything to someone who has such pretty sapphires as eyes and hair made out of gold?"

We laughed a bit, then drifted out to sleep, the ring adorning my finger.

**£¤¦¤£¤¦¤£**

**I have done it! 23th chappy!**

**Yuki: After having given your imagination a looooooooong break.**

**Me: Stop complaining, Yuki! If it hadn't been for my imagination, you wouldn't even exist!**

**Yuki: Nor would this fic, for that matter.**

**Sasuke: I can't believe Naruto, the uke, is the one who has proposed!**

**Naruto: You're still seme.**

**Sasuke: (kisses Naruto) Love you.**

**Naruto: (happy, kisses back) Me too!**

**Itachi: Find yourself a room! Don't do this here! (covers Yuki's eyes) There is an innocent girl among us!**

**Yuki: (threatening) Let me go, Itachi.**

**Itachi: Shoo, lil' bro and his lover! Shoo!**

**Yuki: (not happy at all) Let go of me, bastard!**

**Itachi: (smiles) I love you, too, sweatheart.**

**Yuki: (light blush, pouts and looks away)**

**Me: (starts crying) I'm the only one still alone!**

**Imagination: No you're not.**

**Me: Yes I am. You're in my head, idiot. (locks Imagination back in my head) Anyway... Hope you're not too mad at me, readers. I'll put up the last and final chapter as soon as Imagination here has finished with it. Please review. Pweaze!**

**Yuki: You're pathetic, writer.**

**Me: And you're pessimistic, today.**


	24. Epilogue Part two: Her Kid

**The last chapter! The end of the epilogue! The weddings and the babies! Well... kinda... Yeah, I didn't put the wedding scenes. But! I put a real, nearly-living baby in this last chapter. And it is for our favorite couple: Sasuke and Naruto!**

**Naruto: Oo' "Nearly-living"?**

**Me: Yes. This baby doesn't exist whatsoever in reality. Just like you guys from the mangas... sadly.**

**Disclaimer: I own only what's new from the series! This means a lot of things and at the same time it's almost nothing.**

**Warning: Sasuke is a perv! Really! But girls have nothing to worry about. Nor guys, except of course Naruto.**

**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**

It has been months, now. I mean… since we came back to Konoha. Tsunade-baachan has promoted us all, in accord with the other Kage's, to the rank of chuunin. I have been doing missions alone with Sasuke. And six months ago… we married, along with two other couples. I wasn't surprised that Sakura wed Deidara, seeing as they were together since the end of the werewolves. What surprised me, though, was that the others that married… were Kiba with some ninja from Suna. The rumors say that Kiba went to Suna to retrieve Akamaru or something and he was caught in one of the land's problems. And he fell in love with that girl named Zanne. She's pretty, but weird. I don't know the details, really. And concerning Yuki… no news at all. No rumors, no letters, no sign whatsoever. Almost as if she had…vanished. Anyway… As I was saying, there were weddings. But that was… like… six months ago. Since then, we heard the news that Sakura and Zanne were pregnant. I am so jealous! Sasuke doesn't even want to have sex with me when I use my sexy jutsu! He's such a cold-hearted asshole! But that's what makes his charm, I guess. We are right now sitting in the living room, on the couch. He is drinking a coffee while I… well… I look at him, what else? I'll ask him again.

"How about we adopt a kid, huh? What do you say?" I ask, hopeful.

He doesn't even look at me to answer. "I already told you, Naruto. Orphans are rare in Konoha. Not like we can adopt any kid."

"But Sasuke…!" I whine, making the fatal "puppy eyes look" no jutsu. "I really, really really want a kid!"

He still doesn't look at me, avoiding the fatal jutsu. "Be happy that you'll be uncle, kitsune, and stop whining. Besides… I hate kids and kids hate me."

"How can you know that?" I ask, surprised at his last argument.

"I went to visit Iruka recently. I got beat up by the kids when Iruka went to see Tsunade about something and ordered me to watch the children."

I sweat-drop. This is some pretty good argument. Can't say anything against that.

"But…" he begins, putting down his empty mug. "If you find a young orphan, I could always change my mind."

I jump on his lap in glee and kiss him fully on the lips before breaking the kiss and embracing him tightly. "You're the best, Sasu!"

He smirks. "Before I forget again… Tsunade wanted to see you thirty minutes ago. You better hurry."

I jump up, panicking. "Why didn't you tell me earlier! She's gonna kill me!"

"Find some argument, kitsune. I can't live without you."

I kiss him on the cheek. "Well I'll be going…"

"Later."

I open the door to go outside and stop dead in my tracks. At my feet lay a baby, all rolled up in a bed sheet. I hold my breath a moment. I can't believe what I am seeing. Sasuke walks up to me.

"What's up, kitsune? I thought you were in a hurry." he says. He looks at my feet and gasps. "Oh my gosh!"

I crouch and pick up the little thing. Then I notice a letter left under the baby. I take it, unfold it and look at the signature while Sasuke steps outside.

"Who could have left this kid here like that?" he asks, looking around.

"I know who it is, Sasuke." I say lowly.

He looks at me and I point at the signature on the letter. He takes the same sad look as I. "Oh…" he simply replies.

¤¤¤¤¤

Tsunade reads the letter a third time and sighs. "Well boys, I have no other choice than to leave this little girl to you." she says, putting down the letter.

¤¤¤¤¤

I read again the letter as Sasuke feeds the baby.

_Dear friends, Hey… It's been a while since last time I saw you. Guess it wasn't quite the good time yet. How am I doing? Well… worse than you two, that's for sure. There is a hunt going on in the forests recently. I am the prey and I haven't had a good look at my hunters yet. This is why I've decided to let my daughter in your hands. I don't know how much longer I can survive. They are trying to corner me and I can't go in any village for shelter for this would put innocent lives in great danger. You can't do anything to help me aside of taking care of my kid. Her name is Eriole Uchiha, in memory of her father, Itachi. She has been born on the last full moon, nearly a month ago. I'll try to come see you as soon as things cool down a little. Can't promise anything, though._

_Note to Tsunade: As I am sure you will read this, Tsunade, I've decided to leave you a note. Do not try anythingto retrieve me or they will go into your village, too._

_Your friend,_

_Yuki Suikitsu_

I notice something weird on the letter. Just at that moment, Sasuke comes into the living room.

"She's finally asleep…" he sighs.

"Hey, Sasuke. Don't you think there is something weird with this letter?" I ask him, motioning to the piece of paper.

He frowns. "What do you mean, kitsune?"

"Nothin in particular." I reply.

Sasuke takes the letter from me, activates his sharingan and examines it. Then he uses a little of chakra on it and letters begin to appear between the already visible lines. He smirks.

"She hid a message with chakra." he says.

I look at the words written in red ink or something.

_"They hunt at night. Alone or in packs. Receivin orders from the shadow that vanishes when mornin comes round. Ye see them from the corner o yer eye, but when ye focus on them, they vanish, as if they were never there."_

_-NightHawk Daemons, Kenlo Khi, p.165-_

"NightHawk Daemons? I've never heard of that book before." I exclaim.

"Seeing the form of language it has been written in , it must be pretty old." says Sasuke, looking too at the writings. "Maybe Tsunade will know what and where this book is. Let's go see her tomorrow, okay kitsune? For tonight, I need sleep. I've been hearing the baby cry during most of the day and I could use some rest."

I take a smug look. "Yeah. Me too. It's not as easy as it sounds to have a kid. Especially a baby." I agree.

And then we both go to bed. An hour or so later we are awaken by a loud noise, coming from the room next to ours. Sasuke turns around, putting his arm around my waist and leaning to my ear.

"Kitsune… it's Eriole… I think she's hungry again." says Sasuke, the smirk evident in his voice.

I groan. "The heck with milk. I'm putting her to a ramen diet." I say, frustrated that the lovely girl woke us up.

I get up and walk away from the bed. I exit the bedroom and go into Eriole's room. I pick her up.

"Sssh… Don't cry, please…. Spare daddy Naruto's ears, ok Eriole? Daddy Naruto's gonna feed you something better than plain milk." I say softly, rocking her a bit.

I make my way to the kitchen and prepare some ramen, accompanied by the continual cries of Eriole. When it's ready and at the good temperature, I put some in a plate and take a knife to cut those long, yummy noodles. Then I present some under Eriole's nose. She immediately stops crying and sniffs what's under her nose.

"Come on, Eriole. This is Daddy Naruto's favorite food. You just gotta like it." I say, pushing it against her closed lips. "Open your mouth, Eriole. You can't eat with your mouth closed." I push again a little against her lips but they don't budge. "You want a proof that this stuff is good? Fine. Watch me."

I eat some of the cut ramen in the plate to show her that it isn't bad at all. Then I try again to make her eat. This time, she opens her mouth to taste it. And she actually eats it!

"I'm a genius!" I cry triumphantly as I make her eat up more ramen.

When the plate is empty, I smile brightly at Eriole.

"You see that it wasn't so bad, huh?" I say to her.

She giggles in answer. And then I sense someone looking at me from behind. I turn around to see Sasuke, leaning on the door frame, a smirk on his handsome face. I pout.

"What are you smirking at, teme?" I say, on my guards.

"Sorry. I was just thinking of how cute and sexy you looked when you just found the answer to a problem concerning a baby." he simply says, still smirking.

"Horny bastard. What exactly do you have in mind?" I ask, still pouting but with a faint blush on my cheeks.

His smirk turns to a hungry and predatory look. "Nothing in particular, kitsune. Or should I say Daddy Naruto?"

"You're hopelessly obsessed with sex, aren't you?"

"How can I not be when there is a cute little ass, belonging to me and just waiting to be fucked, under the same roof as I?"

I sweat-drop. "How can you be permanently horny? I'm sure you even have wet dreams when you sleep."

"It can't be helped, kitsune. I'm addicted to you and it's not a baby that's going to change that."

"You're a selfish, idiotic, horny bastard with no sense of self-control whatsoever."

"I love you too, kitsune. Now go put that baby back in its bed and take your cute little ass in our bed so that I can make you scream my name."

And then he just walked off. I sighed. He would never change. Sometimes I wonder which is the most pervert. My pervy Sasu, the pervy sage Jiraiya, or that sensei of mine who's always reading his pervy books. After a time of reflection, I'd say Sasu is the most pervert of them all. On my point of view, anyway.

**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**

**The End! I know. I'm evil do end the story with a chapter such as this one. Although there might be... and I said MIGHT... a following story. MIGHT!**

**Itachi: OMG! You fed my flesh-and-blood with that junk!**

**Naruto and I: It's not junk! It's really good!**

**Sasuke: No wonder this chapter was in my kitsune's point of view. The writer has a side just like him.**

**Yuki: But beware, readers! DO NOT feed ramen to a TRUE baby when it is at the age of one month!**

**Me: Yep! You must first gradually give them cereals, then other stuff when they're a little older. But at the age of one year, they should be able to eat almost everything edible. Except alcohol and drogs!**

**Itachi: Alcohol is bad!**

**Naruto: And drogs are bad, too!**

**Sasuke: You guys are hopeless. Stop telling the readers what other people are paid to tell them.**

**Me: (sweat-drop) Sorry. I got a little carried away.**

**Yuki: Who the heck is this Zanne girl, anyway?**

**Me: It's a ninja from Suna. I'm actually writting the side-story in which she will be. I have presently posted the first chapter. The name is "Gray Night, Silver Skies". If you don't like Kiba, ShinoKiba near-rape, vampires, if you didn't like this story, or if you don't like me, then DON'T GO READ IT.**

**Sasuke: Who the heck would read an author's note this long?**

**Me: (smile) You would.**

**Sasuke: (sweat-drop) ...**

**Me: So readers... (puppy eyes look) Review! Since this is the last chapter. Depending on your reviews, I shall or shall not write a sequel and/or give you a little bonus episode of the new Uchiha family. It's up to you! Just click on that little, square, lilac button on the bottom left of your screen. You know... just beside a little thing written on it "Submit Review"? I'll send Sasuke and Yuki to give you a cookie. :3**


End file.
